


Diet Soda Society

by SpookyFaces



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Bad Boy Zayn, Character Death, Daddy Issues, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not really villain, Protective Liam, Superhero Liam, Superheroes, They look like their 2017 selfs, Villains, Zayn has his pretty long hair with green tips, villain zayn, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 37,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyFaces/pseuds/SpookyFaces
Summary: Zayn is a villain with daddy issues. Liam is a superhero with a fragile heart.The thing is - they are roommates. Liam would never think Zayn is his enemy, and Zayn wouldn't even guess anything about Liam being a hero at nights. They keep making excuses to each other about why they are out all the time when something happens and lying about why their bodies are covered in scratches in bruises.Oh, and they are in love. But this is just another secret they try to hide from each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> got inspired by the prompt i found on tumblr.

Mornings should never start this way. One thing is when a phone call wakes you up. The other thing is when it wakes you up at 7 fucking a.m. Liam unglues his eyelids as the loud,annoying sound pierces his brain. He mumbles a few curses under his breath and reaches for the phone on his nightstand. His vision is still too blurry for him to read the caller I.D.

"Yeah?" - He rasps as he puts the phone to his ear and squeezes his eyes shut.

"Rise and shine, princess!" - The cheerful voice calls from the other side of the line.

"What do you want?" - Liam growls.

"First of all, good morning to you too, my beloved friend."

"Niall, it's arse o'clock in the morning."

"I know,mate. I'm calling to inform that you've got a meeting in half an hour."

"What?!" - Liam bolts up in his bed, sleep long forgotten.

"I got a call from one hella-important bloke last night. There've been three arsons on several of his properties last week. People got injured, few of them nearly died. He needs you to catch the bastard. And he's paying a lot of money, mate."

"Niall,what-How did he even find out who I was?!"

"He did not!" - Niall defenses himself. "He found out about me knowing the local hero and called to set up a meeting with you."

"I will kill you-"

"Relax, Payno. I promise - no one will find out about your secret. Of course, if you don't expose yourself, like you nearly did last Monday."

"It wasn't my fault, the dick grabbed my mask." - Liam rolls his eyes.

"Yeah. Next time - buy a better ski mask. Oh, the guy got twenty five years in prison, by the way."

"Good. He deserved a lot more than that. Fucking psycho." - Liam hisses.

He clearly remembers the guy from the last "mission", as Niall calls it. The dick was trying to blow up a school. Liam beat his ass up before he could manage to spell the world "Dynatime."

"Anyways-" - Niall says. "Get ready, I'll send you an address.

"Niall, I really don't-"

The Irish lad hang up on him, cutting Liam's words off. He growls frustrated and kicks the blanket away. The second his legs touch the cold floor is the second he realizes he's not ready to face the world yet. But there's nothing he can do. His duties are calling. He crawls up to his feet and hisses as the sharp pain cuts through the left side of his abdomen. He looks down to see the huge, purple bruise formed near his ribs. A cute present from the psycho school-exploder. He has already gotten used to the bruises and scratches he gets on his job. So he simply rolls his eyes and wraps himself with the first hoodie he finds near his bed. Then he puts on some sweatpants and strides out of his room.

The sun is shining through the window, sending little rays of light into the living room. Liam walks through the room into the kitchen while scratching his neck. The yawn dies inside of his mouth as he spots a familiar silhouette near the coffee-machine. He leans on the wall with his back, trying to be as quiet as he can, and enjoys the view.

Zayn's wearing nothing but the boxers and a huge t-shirt which exposes all of his tattoos. His hair is a mess - falling down his face in curls. The green in his hair has started to fade away, leaving only the glimpse of the color. His long fingers are curled around the mug as he tries to prepare himself a drink. 

Zayn is beautiful. It's not the flash of news. Liam has always admired the boy's honey-colored eyes framed with dark, thick lashes. His plump, pink lips and scrunchy, head-spinning smile. And his smell - oh, Lord. Vanilla mixed with tobacco and mint - this is what Zayn Brannan smells like. This is the smell that makes Liam go crazy. 

They've been living together for almost two years now. Niall found a perfect apartment for him after weeks of searching and Liam took a chance of checking it out. He will never regret that decision. 

"Leeyum?" - A surprised voice snaps Liam out of his trance.

He blinks at Zayn, who's standing in front of him with coffee in his right hand and a lighted cigarette in other.

"You okay?"

"Zee." - Liam breaths, hoping the boy didn't notice his hardcore staring. "Yeah. Wanted to get meself some coffee."

"Oh. Here, take mine." - Zayn hands him his mug. "I hate it, don't know why I'm still trying to get myself to like it."

"Thanks, mate." - Liam takes Zayn's mug, touching the boy's fingers for a millisecond. "Those are gonna kill ya one day." - He nods towards the cigarette rested between Zayn's fingers.

"Right." - Zayn rolls his eyes and smiles. "Typical morning with Liam Payne." 

"Have you eaten anything?" - Liam asks as he approaches the fridge and opens it to see if he can chew on something.

"Nah."

"Zayn." - Liam sighs and turns around to face the boy. "We've talked about it."

"Yeah, yeah. No smoking before eating." - Zayn mumbles. "Come on, Lee. Live a little."

"It's not-You're gonna ruin your health!"

"Relax,jeez." - Zayn places a small kiss on his cheek, sending shivers down his spine. "Why are you up this early anyways?"

"Oh,um-I've got a meeting." - Liam mumbles as he grabs a pizza slice from last night and closes the fridge. "You?"

"Couldn't sleep." - Zayn shrugs.

"Your hand still hurts?" - Liam nods towards the boy's left hand, which has been bandaged for the last couple of days. Zayn managed to burn his hand while preparing himself some food. Liam took the full responsibility to put a cream and bandage the boy's hand, checking up on it from time to time.

"No. It's okay, I guess." - Zayn mumbles. "Anyways, I-I gotta go. Gotta do some stuff before classes. Oh, and I might be late tonight - need to go to this one place for-for this one thing. Yeah." - He turns around and walks out of the room, without giving a chance for Liam to ask him anything further.

Liam kinda got used to this whole mysterious aura that is following Zayn everywhere. He never really tells Liam where he is, Liam still doesn't know a single thing about Zayn's family other than the fact that they're not around anymore. But it's just the way their friendship works. They trust each-other with their hearts and souls. But if you asked Liam what was Zayn's favorite color - he wouldn't be able to answer. 

Liam sighs and sips his coffee as he hears the front door shutting loudly.

__

It's too damn cold outside. Liam tugs his beanie down to cover his ears and approaches the building Niall texted him. He gapes at it, eyes going wide from surprise. It's enormous. The building is covered with mirrored-windows, looking fabulous and expensive as fuck. Liam probably has never stepped a feet anywhere near offices like this. One again, he glanced down at his phone, checking if he got the address right. He did. He sighs and opens the door.

Warmth crawls into his bones in a second and he breathes out with a relief. Before he can look around or step anywhere further - a petite girl appears near him with an annoyingly bright smile.

"Hello! May I help you?"

"Hi-Hello. I'm Liam? Niall Horan told me your boss was waiting for me-"

"Let me check." - The girl cuts him off as she looks down the iPad in her hand. "Oh, right. You're Mr. Horan's friend. Please, follow me,he's waiting for you."

The girl leads him upstairs and Liam tires really hard to catch up with her.

"Yeah, about that-Can you tell me who this guy is? I've got like no idea where I am or-"

"I'm not allowed to give you any kind of an information, Mr. Payne."

"Oh,okay." - He mumbles.

They walk for a few minutes until they reach a huge,dark wooden door. The girl stops and once again, shoots him her annoying smile.

"If you'd like to get some coffee or tea - just push a button on the wall near the door. Have a nice day." - She disappears as quickly as she appeared, leaving Liam stunned and frozen to his spot.

He looks around once again, but sees nothing except the white walls and this huge door. So, he collects all his courage and bravery and knocks. Or tries to knock. He raises his fist but it never reaches the wooden surface, because suddenly the door is opening by itself. Liam gasps and quickly lets his fist fall down to his side.

A tall man dressed in suit is staring down at him. He's got one of those spy-things in his ear and his face is scary as fuck. 

"Follow me." - The man orders and makes Liam jump from surprise. 

Liam follows the man inside as the door shuts behind their back. He sees the huge window with probably the most beautiful sight he has ever seen. He can literally count every house in town from this height. There's an office chair right in front of the window. And that's it. There's nothing else in the room but this chair. One fucking chair.

"Sit down." - The man orders and Liam wouldn't even think of not obeying the Hulk-guy. So he crushes down the chair and waits, as the man disappears from the room, leaving him alone.

After a few minutes he hears footsteps approaching, and for some reason his heart-rate is raising. 

"Mr. Payne!" - A loud voice calls.

A man dressed in a suit, which is probably more expensive than Liam's whole existence walks into the room. His lips are stretched in a warm smile. He approaches Liam slowly and reaches his hand.

"It is nice to finally meet you." - The man says. Something in him seems too familiar for Liam, but he can't name what. His piercing brown eyes are staring down at him from underneath the bushy eyebrows. Liam slowly shakes the man's hand, still shocked from the whole scenario.

"I am really sorry for such a secretive meeting - unfortunately, I can't let you see too much." - The man laughs. _Yeah, what a funny joke._ "So, Mr. Payne-"

"Liam." - Liam blurts. "You-Call me Liam."

"Liam." - The man repeats, as if he's trying the name on his tongue. "Okay, Liam. I'm sure Mr. Horan has already told you the reason of our meeting."

"Kind of." - Liam nods. "He said something about arsons and about you needing to find the criminal."

"Three of my properties were burnt down to ashes." - The man's voice gets deep and serious suddenly. He approaches the window and crosses arms on his chest. "16 of my best people were injured. And, something tells me, this is not the end. Liam, what we do-" - The man turns around to face the boy. "What we do here is important. Not only for our city. It is important for the whole country, if not the whole world. We can't let some dirty criminals ruin our plans, can we?"

The man nears Liam slowly, head tilted to side.

"I've heard a lot about you, Liam. Twenty seven cases - all of them ended with a success. We need someone like you to protect our facilities. We need a hero."

"I'm not a hero." - Liam shakes his head.

"Sure you are not. But, I have a feeling, the kids from the school you've saved last week would disagree."

Liam gulps. _How the hell do they know this stuff?!_ He is going to kill Niall.

"Here's what we do, Liam. I know exactly where our little bastard will visit next. There's a laboratory opening outside the town tonight, where we're going to keep the most important files of our job. And I need you there. I need you to catch the guy."

The man approaches Liam and kneels in front of him, so that his face is on the same level as Liam's. He goes to his pocket and takes out a piece of paper.

"This is the check. You could call it a prepaid expense. And it's only 20% of what will you get after the guy's caught."

Liam glances down at the paper. He can't stop a gasp leaving his lungs. _What the fuck?!_ He has never seen a check for such big about of money.

_"You keep your mouth shut,come tonight, catch the man - and you're free to go with your money. What do you say?"_

__

Liam has already had strange cases. He once got a mission by the mail which was brought by a fucking pigeon. But _this _\- this is something else. Snd the money - fuck, there's so much money. It could pay for the whole college for his sisters. It could cover bills of three years. _It would get Zayn a spot in the national gallery_ __

_____ _

"Consider it done." - Liam nods. 

_____ _

A smirk plasters over the man's face. 

_____ _

"I knew you would be the right man." - He hands the boy a check and sighs. "Adam will lead you out and fill you into the details. Thank you, Mr. Payne." - The man says and watches as the guard from earlier walk in and leads Liam out of the room. 

_____ _

"Wait." - Liam turns around suddenly. The man raises an eyebrow and stares at him. "I don't know your name." 

_____ _

A mischievous smile stretches over his lips. _And there is something painfully familiar in that smile._

_____ _

_"Call me Yaser."_ \- The man says before the guard pushes Liam's shoulder weakly and forces him to step out of the room. 

_____ _


	2. Chapter 2

Zayn parks his car under the streetlamp and turns the engine off. He closes his eyes then and lets out a long sigh. 

"You've got this. You've got this." - He repeats his mantra. He looks down at his shaking hands. _He hasn't got this._ He slowly crawls out of his car and shuts the door behind him. He glances at his reflection in the window. He has a fucking Vendetta mask over his face, a hood covering his head and hair. He could think of a better camouflage, he really could. But this is all he had enough money for. So he shrugs and grabs his equipment from the trunk. There isn't much. One gallon of gasoline isn't going to burn the whole stuff. But, if Zayn follows his plan right, it will end up burning all the wires that come in and out of that stupid laboratory. 

His car is parked too far from the building, he knows it. Zayn has to walk through the forest to get to his destination. So, deciding not to lose any more time, he strides into the woods.

It's been years since the last time Zayn has been in the forest. 

_"Mom, I'm not sure there are any mushrooms in here!" - He whined, trying to catch up with his mother. The basket he was carrying was too heavy for him and his tiny hands._

_"Trust me, Beta. It's been raining for the whole week." - His mother answered softly. "You want some help with carrying that?" - She nodded towards the basket._

_"No!" - He cried. He was a strong boy, he didn't need anyone's help. "Mom!"_

_"Yes, love?"_

_"Why didn't dad come with us?" - Zayn asked quietly._

_He heard his mother sighing. She stopped walking and was now facing her only son._

_"He's got a lot of work to do, Beta. I'm sure he would want to-"_

_"He never does anything with us! He missed my first football game. Didn't go to Safaa's spelling contest. It's like he-It's like I don't even have a dad." - Zayn whispered, tears filling up his doe eyes._

_"Oh, baby." - His mother kneeled in front of him, locking him into her embrace. "Your father works for us. For you, Beta. He's a busy man, but he loves you with his whole heart. How couldn't he, I mean look at you!" - She poked his cheek with her finger, causing Zayn to giggle._

_"I promise you,Beta - your dad will always be there for you.." - She smiled down at her son. "Come on now, I'm sure I've seen a mushroom over that tree."_

 

Zayn shakes his head to get rid of the memories. He scoffs as he repeats his mother's words. _Your dad will always be there for you._ What a fucking lie this is. His mother would probably be shocked if she knew Zayn was going to burn down his father's building, like he did with the rest of them. But this was just a beginning. even if he would become a villain, even if he would end up in prison - Zayn would get his revenge. 

He walks past the non-countable amount of trees, clutching a gasoline can to his chest. His palms are sweaty, head is spinning and legs nearly give out. He knows what he's doing is wrong. He knows people may get hurt. But these people - they deserve all the pain in the world. Especially his father.

Suddenly, he hears a strange noise behind his back. He freezes in his spot, as he hears his heart hammering in the chest. The noise repeats. _Footsteps._

"No, no, no-fuck." - He drops the can and turns around quickly, trying to find a spot to hide. But it's too late.

The man is standing near the tree with his hands crossed on the chest. He's dressed in all black, a ski mask covering his face. Zayn can't spot even a piece of skin showing. He gulps, having no idea what to do.

"I've been waiting for you." - The man mumbles suddenly. His voice is deep, muffled by the fabric of a mask. He starts taking a few steps towards Zayn, so he stumbles backwards until his back meets the bark of tree.

"I even thought you wouldn't come tonight. But here you are." - The man shrugs. "I've seen videos from your last arsons. You're good. You're really good. But, the thing is-"

The man is standing right in front of Zayn, and Zayn is sure he's smirking underneath his stupid ski mask.

"The thing is, you little bastard-"

He's literally breathing the same air as Zayn now. Zayn swallows hardly, his fingers curling around the knife in his pocket.

"I am better."

Zayn uses the moment to react. In a second he pushes the man's chest, grabbing his knife from the pocket and puts it on his throat. The man stumbles a little, but steadies himself and glances down the cold metal touching his skin.

"Woah. Looks like I've underestimated you, huh?" - He whispers sarcastically.

Zayn's eyes narrow. His heart is beating like a crazy. He doesn't want to kill. Not anymore. All he needs is to knock this man out and burn the fucking building down. Before he can do anything, he feels a hard punch in his abdomen. The knife falls down from his grip as he's being pushed backwards until his back is met with a tree, painfully this time. The man fists his collar and growls down at him.

"Look at you - you're a piece of garbage! You think you're a cool guy - pissing into the work of good people-"

"They're not good people.." - Zayn finally manages to whisper. He sees the man's eyes going wide underneath the mask. The grip on his collar weakens and he uses the moment to push himself out of the man's hands.

"What are you talking about?!" - The man growls.

"These people.. They are the murderers. Fucking criminals." - Zayn continues to whisper, not trusting his voice enough to speak up.

"So you decide to fucking burn them?!" 

"That's what they deserve.."

"And wanna know what I think you deserve?" - The man nears him again. He tilts his head to side. "You deserve to rot in prison. I pity you."

"Let me do this." - Zayn whispers shakily. "You have to let me do this."

"Oh, I don't think so.." - The man laughs. "I have to fucking stop you."

With these words, a strong fist collides with Zayn's face before he can do something. He falls down on his knees, feeling how the blood starts tickling down his chin. The man kicks his ribs with his foot, sending him down the ground with a loud grunt. His vision gets blurry from the pain. He want's to close his eyes and sleep for at least a week. But, strong arms lift him in the air and force him to face the man once again.

"Look at you. Look how stupid and miserable you are." - He hisses at Zayn. "Go home and cry to your mommy, you prick."

 _Mommy._ Something lights up in Zayn. He feels his blood boiling in his vein, something huge fills his body up. _Fury._ In a second, he hits the man's forehead with his own, ignoring the piercing pain and, as he feels the man's hands leaving him, punches the guy's face. He punches his ribs, stomach,sides - finally sending him down to the ground. Zayn pins the man's hands over his head and glares down at him.

"Fuck you!" - He whispers, getting ready to place the final punch and knock the man off.

"They're waiting." - Suddenly, the man says quietly

"What?!" - Zayn gasps.

"Police. They are waiting for you in there." - The man whispers. 

Zayn curses, his fingers uncurling from the man's wrists. He still can hear his heartbeat racing. _He failed._ He straightens up, breathing messily. _How could he fail?!_

"Shit. Fuck." - He mumbles shakily under his breath. He looks down at the man, who sat up on the ground and is now trying to catch his breath, like Zayn. "Why did you tell me that?" - Zayn asks honestly.

"I've got no fucking idea." - The man grunts. "What's your name?"

"Kilam." - He responds automatically. _Why the hell did he have to say anything?!_

"Huh. Cool name."

Zayn sighs and runs a hand over his face ( _mask_ ).

"I gotta-I need to go." - He mumbles then. He takes one step to grab his knife from the ground, but feels a horrible pain in his chest. He swears quietly and tries to steady himself.

"I probably broke your rib." - The man says as he gets up from the ground.

 _Whatever._ Zayn lifts the knife, sending it down his pocket. He looks up at the man then.

"So you're just gonna let me go now?" - He asks quietly.

"Look, I don't know anything about these people." - The man admits. "Other than the fact that they're fucking important. I'll let you go this time, because- I don't know. You don't seem like a villain to me. But if I see you again - you won't get away this easily. Understand?"

Zayn smirks and shakes his head.

"Don't worry, mate. You won't see me again. I don't make the same mistake twice." - He whispers and instantly bolts away from the spot he's been standing on. The man's eyes go wide, but before he can do anything - Zayn's gone.

__

 

Liam grunts as he finally approaches the door of his flat. He opens the door with his keys shakily and steps in. He went to Niall's straight from the forest - to clean himself up and look for a damage. But he was glad to discover his body was okay. His nose stopped bleeding and his bones were perfectly fine. 

He turns the lights on in the living room, dropping his backpack on the floor. That's when he notices a familiar figure curled up on the sofa. 

"Zee?!" - He gasps.

Zayn's lying on his side, his arms curled around himself. His face in twisted from pain and he looks horribly pale. Liam appears by his side in a second, gently taking the boy's hand in one of his and stroking the boy's hair away from his face with another.

"Zee, hey, what's-what's wrong?" - He tries to sound calm.

"Hurts." - Zayn grits through his teeth.

"What hurts? Hey, open your eyes, baby."

Zayn slowly opens his eyes, revealing his magical brown orbs. Liam smiles at him softly and caresses his cheek.

"What hurts, love?"

"M-My chest. I fell down the stairs today." - Zayn whispers shakily.

Liam's heart skips a beat. Instantly, he's wrapping his arms around Zayn's thin body and lifting him up.

"That's it. I'm taking you to the hospital-"

"No!" - Zayn yells suddenly. "No, please, no hospitals. I beg you, Lee."

Liam is confused, shocked even. But he can't go against Zayn's pleads.

"What if your rib is broken or-"

"No. No it's not. I know it's not, I've had it broken before. Please, no hospitals.."

"Okay, okay, Zee." - Liam sighs, still holding Zayn in his arms. 

"Just-Take me to the bed, please.."

Something in Liam breaks. He has never seen Zayn in such a vulnerable state before and it for sure breaks his heart. He carries the boy gently to the bed and lays him down, adjusting pillows and blankets for him.

"If you need anything-" - He whispers, gently stroking the boy's hands. "I'll be in my room."

"No." - Zayn whispers. "No, don't go. Don't leave me alone-Lay with me."

And it's all Liam needs to hear. He crawls under the covers beside Zayn. He lets the boy bury his nose in the crook of his neck as he inhales his favorite smell. He wraps his arms around Zayn's body gently and kisses the boy's head. Soon, he hears Zayn's breathing slowing down, his chest raising and falling in calm rhythm.

He's exhausted. Today's mission sucked the energy out of him. So he lets himself close his eyes, deciding he would call Yaser tomorrow. 

Tonight he is all Zayn's.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Miss you" is so gooood!! I mean rapping Louis - WOW!

"You had one job." - The man shakes his head. His arms are crossed on his chest an he's leaning on the wall with his back, glaring at the boy in front of him.

"And I did it. I prevented the fire-" - Liam starts.

"You had to catch him!" - The man growls suddenly, sending shivers down Liam's spine. His eyes are full of fury Liam doesn't really want to taste. "Your job was to catch the bastard!"

"He got away,okay?" - Liam explains himself. "I-I tried but he just-he ran away. I sincerely apologize, Mr. Yaser. It won't happen again, I swear."

"I hope so." - The man hisses. "From now on - your mission is to find and catch the man that is trying to kill my people. Now get out of here before I change my mind about this whole thing!"

Liam obeys. He picks up his bag from the floor and scrambles away, his legs running faster than the speed of light. He only breathes out with a relief as soon as he makes it out of the building and the cold air hits his skin. He feels the phone vibrating in his pocket. He glances down to read the caller ID. _Zed._

He hasn't talked to Zayn since the last night. His morning started with Niall screaming at him from the phone, yelling something about Yaser being furious and needing to meet with him ASAP. Zayn was still asleep when Liam dressed up quietly and stepped out,shutting the door behind his back.

"Zee?" - He answers the phone.

"Where do we keep our first aid kit?" - Zayn breathes.

"What?! Are you okay?" - Liam's chest fills up with concern.

"Yeah,yeah. Just a few scratches from yesterday. No need to worry." - Zayn mumbles.

"No-I'm coming home. The kit is in the bathroom, under the sink. I'll be home in ten."

He doesn't give a chance for Zayn to protest as he hangs up on him. He stuffs the phone into his pocket, throws a bag over his shoulder and strides towards his flat.

__

 

"Once again, how did this happen?"

"I fell down the stairs. It was an accident. No one pushed me. I'm clumsy." - Zayn repeats for twentieth time as Liam applies some rubbing alcohol on the boy's knee. A few scratches are decorating Zayn's body. 

"Ouch." - Zayn hisses. "It burns."

"I know,baby." - Liam blows some air on the boy's cut. "But we need to get rid of infection. Do you think you can walk on your own?"

"Lee, I'm not paralyzed." - Zayn rolls his eyes. "You didn't have to run home for me, I could do this myself.

"Yeah, of course you could." 

Zayn grins at him and gets up from the kitchen chair as soon as Liam ends patching him up. 

"How's your side?" - Liam asks concerned.

"It's okay, I guess." - Zayn shrugs and limps towards the couch.

"I really think we should go to hospital-"

"Lee." - Zayn sighs. "I'm okay. I promise."

Liam breathes out and nods.

"Okay, then."

Zayn looks up at him from underneath his thick lashes, smile stretched over his lips.

"Come 'ere. Cudd-Lee."

"Did you just-" - Liam gasps. The laugh escapes his lungs as he flops down beside Zayn and throws his arms around the boy's body.

"I guess I did." - Zayn replies and buries his face in Liam's chest. "You're warm."

"And you're freezing, as always." 

"Mhm." - Zayn nods.

Liam holds him closer to his chest, trying not to think about the horrible way his morning has started. That's what Zayn does to him - he erases everything around except for himself. And Liam doesn't really complain.

"Any plans for tonight?" - Zayn asks suddenly. 

"Uh, not really. Gonna hang out at Nialler's for some time. That's it. You?" 

"I don't know." - Zayn shrugs.

"You can come with me, you know. If you want?" - Liam suggest.

"No, Lee." - Zayn shakes his head lazily. " 'M just gonna stay in. Rest."

"Okay." - Liam smiles and places a kiss on Zayn's messy hair.

__

"Your best friend is a genius." - Niall's cheerful voice greets Liam as soon as he steps a feet into the boy's flat. 

"Oh, really? And why's that?" - Liam flops down on the couch and puts his feet up on the coffee-table.

"I hacked the-What the fuck?!" - Niall whines as he turns around on his office chair and sees Liam's feet. "Get your ugly feet down!"

"Woah, woah. Calm your tits." - Liam rolls his eyes and obeys. "You were saying?"

"Yeah, so I've hacked and tracked all the cameras from the laboratory down the main road, all the way through the forest. Yaser took a good care of filming his whole territory 24/7, good for him. And guess what I found?" - Niall raises his brows and smirks. "A footage of our fire-guy."

Liam's breath hitches.

"He's wearing a stupid mask, as you could notice, but I've managed to zoom in and discern his clothes - even the tinies details. Here, take a look." - Niall tosses a few printed photographs at Liam. Liam grabs them and tries to see what exactly Niall is trying to show him.

"See?" - Niall asks.

Liam doesn't see anything. He sees the guy's slightly bent silhouette, a can in his hands, black combat boots, dark skinny jeans, black hoodie, rucksack and gloves. And of course - the Vendetta mask - a perfect detail for the whole criminal look. 

"I don't get what this is supposed to-"

"You really are that stupid,huh?" - Niall sighs.

"Hey!" - Liam snaps.

"Payno-" - Niall rolls beside him on his chair and points at one of the photos. "Pay attention to the details. See his backpack?"

"Yeah?" 

"See the pin?" - Niall tries harder. "The pin, Liam. See what is says?"

"UCA." - Liam whispers, realization slowly hitting him.

"You know exactly what that means."

"University for the Creative Arts." - Liam nods and sighs. Of course he knows what that means. "It's-"

"Zayn's university. Liam, the guy goes to the same school as Zayn." 

"Fuck." - Liam breathes out and throws the photos down the table. He leans back on the couch and covers his face with his hands. "Fuck, he goes-What if he knows who I am? Niall, what if he tries to hurt Zayn? What if he-"

"Hey, hey, calm down, Tony Stark." - Niall cuts him off. "There's no way the guy can find out who you are. And even if he does - we'll find him first. I mean, look at us! A computer genius and a superhero!"

"Niall, I'm far from being a superhero, and you're-"

"Not so far from being a genius!" - Niall barks and causes Liam to shut up. 

"What do we do, Niall?" - Liam asks, concern eating him alive. He can't let Zayn be hurt. 

"You go back home and I go back to looking at the details. And we wait for Yaser to call again. Got it?"

"Got it." - Liam nods.

__

He steps into the flat and instantly, his eyes search for Zayn. The news hit him straight on the brain. He needs to keep Zayn safe, he needs to be sure the boy will always be okay. The couch is empty, so is his room and the kitchen. Something twists in his guts. 

"Zee?!" - He shouts, taking off his jacket and dropping down on the couch. He gets no answer. _Maybe he went out for a walk. But it's freezing outside. Or to the groceries shop? But Liam has already bought everything this morning. Maybe he's meeting with his friends? But Zayn doesn't have nay friends except for him, Louis and Harry, who are out of town. Maybe he-_

"Leeyum?" - He hears a soft voice. His head turns to the side, with his eyes wide. Zayn's standing on the balcony with cigarette in his hand. He's wearing a red hoodie that looks too big on him (and it fucking looks beautiful) and plaid pajama bottoms.

"Jesus, Zee." - Liam breathes out with a relief. "I thought you-um. Never mind. What are you doing?" - He asks as he joins Zayn on the balcony.

"Waiting for a muse to visit me. My canvas are empty. Have been for the whole week." - Zayn mumbles and drags from his cigarette. 

"I've noticed." - Liam nods.

He really has. Most of the time Zayn's locked up in his room, peeking out of the door from time to time with paint smeared over his cheeks, asking for coffee or Red Bull. But Zayn has spent the last couple of days doing nothing - creating nothing. And it really concerned Liam.

"How's Niall?" - Zayn asks.

"Fine. As always. It's Niall, of course he's fine." - Liam shrugs. He looks at Zayn, who's staring off somewhere in the distance. He looks _sad_. Liam hates it. 

"Hey, want me to make some cookies?" - Liam asks suddenly, a lightbulb lighting above his head with an idea.

Zayn smiles widely.

"Really?" - He asks. "Yeah. I guess I do."

"Come on." - Liam tugs at the sleeve of Zayn's hoodie, dragging him along with him. "You're gonna help me. You're gonna be the Remy in my hat."

"Are you saying I look like a rat?!" - Zayn gasps.

"I guess?"

Zayn's laugh fills up the whole flat. 

Liam decides he's going to fucking take care of Zayn. Liam decides he will be with Zayn from dusk till dawn, making sure he is safe and sound.


	4. Chapter 4

__

_"Mommy!" - Zayn whispers, his voice too small and quiet, even for himself._

_He's laying under his bed, arms curled around his own body as his hands shake from fear. Loud noises come up from the first floor of his house. It's been almost an hour since his mother left the room with the words "I'll be back,Beta. Stay where you are!" Anxiety is eating him alive as the worst thoughts are running through his head._

_It started as a peaceful evening. Zayn heard a few voices coming up from the downstairs, but didn;t pay attention, because his father always had some guests over. He was already in his pajamas, getting under the covers when his mother bursted into the room, eye-widened and pale-faced. She ordered Zayn to get under the bed and hide. He wasn't allowed to ask any questions, he knew that. So he grabbed his blue teddy-bear and crawled under his bed. But before that, his mother placed a small kiss on his forehead and promised everything would be okay. Now he doesn't really believe that._

_He hears another loud bang, and his body jolts. He lets out a quiet whimper as tears stream down his cheek and land on the floor underneath him. Suddenly, he hears fast approaching footsteps behind the door. He covers his mouth with his palm as the door opens slightly and the tiny ray of light crawls in._

_He can't stop a gasp leaving his mouth when he finally sees the face of the person._

_"Safaa?!" - He asks shakily as his sister shuts the door behind her quietly and runs up to his bed. She crawls beside him and buries her face in his chest._

_"Zay-Zay." - She whimpers. "Mama told me to come here. Who are these people? Are they going to hurt Mama and Papa?"_

_Zayn's chest fills up with the feeling of responsibility. He has to keep her little sister safe, no matter what. So curls his arms around her tiny body and hushes her quietly._

_"No, Saf. Mama and Papa are going to be okay. We just need to stay here and wait-"_

_The loud bang cuts him off. This time, it's louder and scarier, because Zayn knows exactly what this sound is. A gunshot. His own voice betrays him as he tries to formulate soothing words for Safaa. His lips are parted, but no sound escapes his lungs. He's stunned, frozen even. Because there was a gunshot. In his house. And he doesn't even know if his parents are still alive._

_"What was it?!" - Safaa cries, burying herself deeper into her brother's chest. "Zay-Zay, what was it?!"_

_Zayn can't respond. He can't do anything but stare at one spot with his eyes wide._

_Only after three hours of waiting, when his lips are bleeding from anxiously biting down on them, when he's all out of tears - the door finally opens. But it's not their mother. The footsteps that approach the bed aren't his mother's quiet, slow ones. These are rough, loud ones and he knows exactly to whom the belong to._

_"Zayn Javaad, come out of there, now!" - The cold voice orders, sending shivers down Zayn's spine. He gulps and slowly releases the grip on her sister's body. He crawls out from under the bed and straightens up, eyes still glued to the floor._

_"Eyes on me, young man." - His father says. Zayn finally lifts his eyes at his father, with his lashes wet and glued together from the tears he shed._

_"Where's Mama?" - He asks shakily._

_His father's eyes dart to the bed and he notices Zayn's sister crawling from under it._

_"Safaa, go to your room." - He says calmly. "I will come and see you soon."_

_"But, Papa-"_

_"Safaa, now." - He hisses._

_Safaa whimpers and runs out of the room quickly, not looking once back. His father's eyes return at Zayn's face._

_"Zayn-" - He starts. "I need you to be the brave man, like the I've raised as. You need to be strong for your family, for your sister. You not a kid anymore, you are thirteen years old. You are a big boy and you need to behave like one. I-"_

_"Where's Mama?!" - Zayn asks, louder this time as he feels his whole body shaking from fear._

_His father sighs and stares down at him._

_"Your mother is gone, Zayn. Something horrible happened and, unfortunately, your mother became the victim of horrible events."_

_That was it. That was the moment the world crashed down on Zayn's shoulders. His knees buckle underneath him and he painfully hits the floor with a loud whimper. His father's cold, emotionless face is only making it worse for him to process. It must have been a dream, he probably fell asleep a few hours ago and this all was just a nightmare his brain came up with._

_"I am sorry, Zayn." - His father shakes his head. "I will take care of everything and arrange the funeral at the end of this week. But you have to be a strong man, Zayn. You have to-"_

_"No." - Zayn whispers shakily through his tears._

_"What did you say?!"_

_"I said no!" - Zayn yells suddenly, flying up to his feet. He feels hot tears streaming down his cheeks, meeting somewhere under his chin, leaving wet paths on his face. "I hate you! I hate you! How could you let her die?!" - He yells hysterically, throwing himself at his father, fist ready to hit his chest. "You were supposed to protect us! To protect her!"_

_"Zayn-"_

_"No, shut up!" - He screams, putting his hands over his ears. "I hate you! I will never forgive you for letting her die! Get out!" - He pushes his father's chest towards the door, but the man remains unmoving. Suddenly, he feels a painful grip on his arm, long fingers curling around his bony hand._

_"Watch your tone, you little, ungrateful piece of shit." - His father hisses as he brings his face closer to Zayn. "I will not forgive you raising your voice when you talk to me. Don't you dare to forget where you belong. I am your father, your parent. The only one at the moment. You will do everything that I order you! Are we clear?!"_

_Zayn stares up at his father's hateful eyes and nods. He nods because he's scared. He's scared that this man, standing in front of him, was the person who killed his mother few minutes ago. Him, and not someone else._

_"Right now I am going to your sister's room to deliver her the tragic news. When I return - I want you all cleaned up, understand? A man should never cry this much, no matter what happens." - His father says and throws him one last glance before he lets Zayn's hand fall to his side and disappears from his room._

_Zayn collapses down to the floor and hides his face into his hands._

_After that day, Zayn's life became a hell for him. A hell he couldn't escape from for years._

_Until he finally did._

Zayn burns his cigarette down in the ashtray and shakes the memories out of his head. He spent the whole night out on the balcony, counting stars and repeating the same moments from his childhood in his head again and again until he felt dizzy. He has smoked his last pack of ciggies and was running low on energy. He needs at least two cups of coffee to regain his will to live. He is too busy with his thoughts to notice a figure appearing behind his back.

"Zee?" - A soft voice calls quietly. Zayn jerks and turns around quickly only to be faced with Liam. "Woah,woah, Ninja. Didn't mean to scare you."

Zayn sighs with a relief and flashes a tired smile at Liam. "Hey, Lee."

"You've been up all night?" - Liam asks concerned, staring at dark circles under Zayn's eyes.

"Oh, um-Yeah. Kind of. Couldn't sleep." - Zayn shrugs and looks away.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Why would I? You were sleeping like a baby." - Zayn jokes. "I'm okay, Lee. Just need some coffee. That's it."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely." - Zayn smiles and walks past Liam into the room. 

"My mom called me today." - Liam says casually. "Woke me up at 8 a.m. to wish a happy Monday. Can you believe this?!"

Zayn laughs and shakes his head.

"She's amazing, Liam. You know I adore your mom."

"Yeah, and she adores you. Probably more than she does me."

"Yeah, right." - Zayn rolls his eyes, still smiling.

"No, really! Last week she told me you're like her second son to her. I felt betrayed, to be honest."

Something twists in Zayn's guts. His smile fades away. He swallows hardly and turns around to face Liam, who's playing with a string of his hoodie.

"She really said that?" - He asks quietly. Liam looks up from his fingers and stares at Zayn. His eyes fill up with sadness.

"Yeah, Zee." - He answers. "Yeah, she really said that."

Zayn nods then, blinking rapidly to stop tears gathering up in his eyes. 

"Zayn-" - Liam starts and approaches him form behind. "Zayn, why don't you ever tell me about your family? Why don't you-"

"Want some coffee? I'm about to make a cup for meself." - Zayn cuts him off and wiggles out from his touch. He strides towards the kitchen, still feeling Liam's swirling gaze on his back. He hears a sigh before Liam responds defeated.

"Yeah, okay, Zee. Let's drink coffee."


	5. Chapter 5

Liam gets a call from one of Yaser's people the next day. A man with a deep, hoarse voice ordered him to get into the office as soon as possible, no questions allowed. So Liam appeared in Yaser's conference room in ten minutes. He tried to catch his breath as he flopped down one of the chairs and stared up at the man in front of him. Yaser is wearing a black suit, which is probably more expensive than Liam's family house. He's twisting a pen between his fingers, his cold gaze concentrated on Liam.

"So, Liam-" - He clears his throat and leans forward. "I have got a job for you."

Liam gulps.

"Last night someone tried to hack into our system and cope all the secret files that we keep. Fortunately, our online-security system is developed by one of the best IT programmers from Dubai. It is almost impossible for anyone to break through our code. We managed to track down the IP address of the computer that was being used while hacking us."

"And you want me to go there, right?" - Liam guesses.

Yaser's lips stretch in satisfied smile.

"Yes, Liam. I want you to go to that address and find all the information you can about our man. Is it clear?"

"Yes, sir." - Liam nods.

The man slides a tiny piece of paper to Liam.

"Here is the address. Visit our bastard's shelter tonight. We can't let him get away from us anymore."

Liam understands what that means. It means Yaser won't forgive him another failure. So he grabs the paper, stuffs it into his pocket and leaves the room wordlessly.

__

"It's a library." - Liam sighs. Niall is sitting on front of him on the couch, his fingers curled around the mug.

Liam visited the place earlier, only to glance at it from the outside and was surprised to find that the address Yaser gave to him is an address of the university library. Zayn's university. The one that the _guy_ goes to.

"He used a public computer. He's a clever one." - Niall admits.

"I don't even know what he looks like. And I can't ask for the security camera tapes, I'm not a fucking police. This only complicates the whole thing."

"If only.."

"What?" - Liam asks breathlessly. "What, Niall?!"

"Look, we know that his attempts to hack the system failed, right? So, he is going to try again, right? I mean, he might even go to that same library tonight and try to hack again."

Liam blinks as his friend's words reach him.

"You mean-"

"I mean you have to go there tonight, probably after the closing time, the guy wouldn't risk being caught by the librarian. You have to go and wait for him to show up. He might come back, Payno. They always do."

"Who are _they?_ " - Liam asks confused.

"Lame hackers." - Niall smirks. "We, professionals, know that you can't use the library computer for hacking, it's too risky."

Liam rolls his eyes and sips his own coffee. He had a long night ahead.

__

For some messed up reason, breaking into the library appeared one of the hardest things Liam ever had to do for his job. He nearly broke his neck when he tried to crawl through the window into the toilet and ended up on the cold floor with his face down. But, he managed to survive and hide in one of the cabins for the rest of the evening. His feet were getting tired of standing for almost two hours, that's why he sighed out with a relief when he finally heard the last door shutting loudly down the hall.

This is it. He is alone in the campus library, waiting for someone who probably won't even show up. Liam slowly opens the door and peeks out, checking for the guards. Nothing. He steps out and looks up at the security cameras in the upper corner. The red light tells him it's on and recording every step he's going to make. He pulls out his phone and types a quick message.

_Me: I'm in. Shut them off._

He locks the phone and once again glances up at the cameras. Of course he has a plan that will help him stay unnoticed. His phone lights up with a response at the same time as the red light on the camera suddenly goes out.

_Nialler: Done!_

He places his phone into his pocket and hurries down the hall to the computer room. He tries to turn the door handle but it's locked. Liam doesn't hesitate with breaking it down. He pushes the door roughly with full weight of his body and turns the handle harder. It opens with a loud thud. _Bingo._

Liam shuts the door behind his back and approaches the computers. He shuffles around the room,not having any idea what to do next. But, suddenly he jumps from surprise as the screen of one of the computers lights up and the loud sound fills up the room. 

Liam knows this sound. It's Skype. _Somebody's calling in Skype in the computer in the fucking empty public library._ Liam swallows hardly and nears the computer slowly. It's doesn't seem to stop ringing anytime soon. Liam scratches his neck and stares down the caller's name.

_JaVaAdK1laM is calling.. ___

__Liam's breath hitches. He feels the blood boiling in his veins. Anxiety fills up his chest and he clicks the _answer_ button without thinking. Only when he hears the shuffling voice and the screen goes black he realizes what he's done and curses. He turns around in a second and gets his ski-mask out of the bag. He puts it on and quickly turns back to face the computer._ _

__"Hello back to you, old friend." - He hears a raspy voice which sounds a little high-pitched because of the bad connection._ _

__"What the hell?!" - Liam hisses._ _

__"Did you really think that I'm stupid enough to go back to that place? I'm offended." - The voice on the other side of monitor answers. An image of the person in hoodie and Vendetta mask appears on the screen._ _

___Liam knew it was a bad idea to come here, he fucking knew it._ He decides to play it cool. He flops down on the chair in front of the computer and crosses arms on his chest._ _

__"What games are you playing, Kilam?" - He mumbles._ _

__"I knew exactly what your stupid, fantasy-lacking boss would order you to do." - Kilam shrugs._ _

__Liam rolls his eyes._ _

__"Why did you try to hack into the system?" - He asks probably the most banal question at the moment._ _

__"Because there are things that needed to be done." - The voice responds coldly._ _

__"Yeah. Too bad you failed." - Liam smirks. The guy tilts his head to the side and stares at Liam for a moment before speaking up again._ _

__"Did I? You're here, Aren't you, angel?"_ _

__Liam freezes and he feels his cheeks getting flushed. He fall into the trap. _And he's not an angel.__ _

__"Can I show you something?" - The voice asks._ _

__"What exactly?" - Liam answers, pretty confused._ _

__"Something you don't know about the people you work for." - Kilam responds calmly._ _

__"Why would you show me anything? Why would _I_ believe anything you show me?" - Liam hisses._ _

__"Because you're a good person."_ _

__Chills run down Liam's spine. He gulps and tries not to show any kind of emotion._ _

__"You don't know me."_ _

__"I know that you want to save people. I know _you think_ you're saving them. But, in reality, you are being used like a stupid guard dog-"_ _

__"Enough." - Liam cuts him off._ _

__"Just one video." - Kilam continues. "It's all I ask for. Watch it."_ _

__Liam hesitates for a second. There's nothing to lose. He got tricked into coming here, he could at least try and get any information about this guy._ _

__"Fine." - He grits._ _

__"Good. Check your inbox, angel."_ _

__Liam does. He clicks on the notification that lighted up on the screen and turns on the video._ _

__It starts with a man dressed in dark suit, sitting in front of the microphones and cameras and talking about something that seems pretty important. Liam recognizes Yaser instantly. He glances on the date in the right corner - 2003. It is a video from an archive._ _

___Our job is to provide safe place, safe city for our community, kids and the next generations. For decades, our families have lived in terror and fear. We've lost years trying to fight against destitution and hunger. And look where it got us. We are one of the most influential companies all around the world. And we are here to help you. I am here to help you._ \- Yaser flashes a smile as a rain of questions fall down on him from the journalists. Liam still doesn't get it. This man seems to be anything but bad and evil._ _

__"Keep watching." - A voice tells him, like Kilam's been reading his mind._ _

__The video cuts off suddenly and a different one appears on screen. It's a village. A small village somewhere far away, somewhere Liam has never been. And it's burning. Liam hears the loud cries as small kids run out from one of the burning houses. The camera's shaking, but he spots a woman in ripped clothes crawling on her knees and coughing. There's a smoke everywhere, filling up the kids' lungs and eyes. Liam's brows furrow at the scene._ _

__The camera turns around to the man in uniform, with a helmet on. He's clutching a gun in his hand and is signaling something to somebody. Liam notices more people in the same uniform with guns, crowding the kids and the woman who've just ran out of the house and pointing guns at then. Liam wants to close his eyes when he hears the woman's bawl for help. She tries to hide the kids with her body. The gunshots slice the air and the video cuts off._ _

__Liam releases the breath he didn't know the was holding. He wants to say something but once again the screen lights up. There are photos and images shown now. Horrible, terrifying photos of burning houses, destroyed farms, guns, bodies, bodies, _bodies..._ Shot, cut, burned to death. Corpses in the holes with shovels beside them. Photos of fields colored with blood. The photos flash and change quickly, from one horrible scene to another and Liam can't take it anymore. He presses the _Stop_ button and puts his head in hands. _ _

__He struggles to breath as the images of dead people still run in front of his eyes. He has never seen anything like that. His hands are shaking as he finally lifts his gaze at the screen a few moments later. The video is gone and the familiar Vendetta mask is staring at him._ _

__"What the fuck was that?" - He asks quietly, but his voice still manages to break at the end._ _

__"The truth." - Kilam responds softly. "This are the men you work for, angel. The man that shot the woman and kids? His name is Adam. He probably was the one who walked you into Yaser's office on your first day. The fields and villages? Burned down by the boss' order. Remember the laboratory you tried so desperately to save from me? That place used to be one of those villages."_ _

__Liam's body trembles and he listens and tries to understand everything the man tells him._ _

__"They have killed people. A horrible amount of people. Yaser is a murderer. A fucking psycho and that video is just a small piece of everything he has ever done." - Liam noticed the way Kilam's voice shakes from anger. "He uses and manipulates people into thinking he's a fucking hero of the day, when in reality he's a murdered in cold blood."_ _

__"Why should I believe you?" - Liam finally manages to ask._ _

__"Like I've said-" - Kilam responds. "You're a good person."_ _

__Liam hears his hear hammering inside of his chest. His head is full of questions. _How did Kilam get all these videos? How does he know if they are true? What should he do now?!__ _

__"You need to stop working for him." - The man says, once again reading Liam's thoughts. "You need to run away from this mess while you still can and let me handle this."_ _

__Liam shakes his head._ _

__"No. No, I can't trust you. You're a fucking criminal, I can't-"_ _

__"I am fighting evil with evil." - Kilam snaps. "They deserve it. Yaser deserves it."_ _

__"You don't even know him-"_ _

__"I know him!" - Kilam yells suddenly, cutting Liam off. "I fucking know him better than anyone else in this world."_ _

__Liam blinks at the screen, trying to wrap his mind around the whole thing. Realization hits him suddenly. He barks a laugh and shakes his head._ _

__"Got it. You were his companion, right? Probably working with him once upon a time, but then Yaser decided to throw you away and bankrupt you, so you're trying to avenge-"_ _

__"You're so stupid." - Kilam cuts him off with an annoyed voice. "No, I was never his fucking companion."_ _

__"Then what, huh?! Are you his ex-lover?! Because I never thought Yaser was a gay, but hey you never know who might turn out to be-"_ _

__"Yeah, _you_ for example." - Kilam says casually._ _

__Liam nearly falls down from his chair._ _

__"What-How did you-"_ _

__"Cut the shit out, angel." - The guy says. "You've seen the video. You know the truth, it's up to you how you decide to use it. I'm disconnecting now. Oh, and tell your hackers not to bother with tracking my IP, it will lead you to just another public place."_ _

__"Wait!" - Liam yells. "Wait I-What am I supposed to-Yaser will kill me for letting you go again." - He mumbles desperately._ _

__Kilam stays silent for a moment. Then sighs and nods._ _

__"Fine. Tell him the exact words I'll say right now. Trust me, it will give him more than enough information about me. He won't kill you."_ _

__Liam takes out his phone quickly and types in everything Kilam says next._ _

___"Remember the blue teddy bear you've buried in your backyard 10 years ago? I've dug it up. And I'm bringing it the next time we meet."_ _ _

__With these words, the video gets cut off and the room drowns in silence. Liam stares down at the text with his brows knitted together. _Blue teddy bear._ He has seen the one somewhere. He is sure he has. _ _

__Liam stays in the room for a little bit longer, still processing what just happened. Then, he stuffs the phone into his pocket, grabs his bag from the floor and disappears out the door._ _


	6. Chapter 6

Zayn drapes a hood over his head while he walks down the dark street. The weak street lamps illuminating yellowish shine are the only source of light around him. His hands are shaking from cold and nerves. He's been trying really hard for the whole evening to stay behind his cold-hearted facade, especially when he talked with _the stranger_ by Skype. He tried to hide how nervous and scared he was. Scared of the truth being said out loud, the truth about his father and his surroundings. He knows the message he has sent to his father is as clear as day - a blue Teddy bear. The toy that his father stole from him years ago and buried it deep under the ground in their backyard,along with Zayn's childhood. 

He feels his phone buzzing in his hands. He quickly glances down and reads the caller ID. It's a number he doesn't recognize.

"Hello?" - He mumbles, a wave of fear washing over his body. _What if it's him? What if his father has laready found him?_

"Zaynie?" - He hears a soft voice on the other side of the line. "Zaynie, is it you?"

His insides twist. He freezes on the spot, the wind gets knocked out of him. _No, this can't be-_

"Saf?" - He asks shakily.

"Oh, Allah." - The girl sighs with a relief. "Zaynie, it is you!"

"Saf, hey. Hi." - Zayn blinks, his mind goes blank. "Where did you-How did you get this number?"

Confusion is eating him. Where did Safaa get his number? He cut all the ties with his family years ago, it was nearly impossible for his sister to find him now, after almost three years of no contact.

"I met Harry last week." - Safaa says. "We talked a bit and I-I've asked him about you and he just-I've asked him to give me your number."

Zayn sighs. Of course it was Harry. Harry and his huge heart that is too big for his own good sometimes.

"Right." - He breathes. "Right, um. How are you?"

"I am good, I guess. How are you, Zaynie?"

"Okay." - He shrugs. He leans on the cold wall with his back and closes his eyes. _This call was a perfect way to end the horrible evening._ He was happy to hear his sister's voice. He's missed her, God knows he has. She was probably one of his favorite human beings, but it's too hard to talk with her. After years of silence.

"How's Mark?" - He asks about his sister's husband. The last time he saw her was the day of her wedding. He wasn't invited. He managed to crawl into his sister's bedroom before the ceremony. Safaa looked stunning in her wedding dress. _She looked so much like his mother._ She gave him a hug and promised to always be on his side. 

They haven's seen each other for three years after that.

"He's good. Zayn, we would be happy to meet you-"

"Have you seen _him?_ " - Zayn cuts her off suddenly, asking the most important questiong that was hanging in the air.

A moment of silence followed his question.

"Yes" - He gets a quiet response. "Yes, I have."

"Does he know I'm alive?." - His voice cracks.

"No, Zayn." - Safaa whispers. "He does not."

"Good." - Zayn sighs with relief. "I'm sorry, I just-"

"It's okay. I understand." - She says softly. He hears a strange noise in the background. _It's a cry._ Someone's crying. 

"Oh, no, did you fall?" - Safaa asks someone. "It's okay, come here,honey."

"Saf?" - He asks confused.

"Sorry, darling, Trisha is so clumsy, she keeps falling-"

"Trisha?" - Zayn blinks. The name sends shivers down his spine. He hasn't heard it for almost a decade. "Safaa. Who-Who's Trisha?"

"Our daughter." - His sister whispers. "Trisha is our daughter."

The world spins around Zayn. He chokes on air and slowly slides down the wall, ending up on the cold ground. His vision is blurring and ears are ringing. _No, this can't be the truth. This isn't real._

"Zaynie?" - He hears a soft voice coming through the phone.

"How-How old is she?" - He rasps.

"Almost two years old."

"Her name-Her name is Trisha." - He states shakily.

"Yes." - Safaa responds. "The most beautiful name in the world."

"Oh, God." - Zayn chokes, still not being able to catch his breath. "You-Saf, you have a child. You-You're a mom."

"I am." - He can see her grinning. "And you're an uncle Zaynie."

_He's an uncle._ How fast the night changes.

"I want to see you, Zayn." - Safaa's voice gets sad suddenly. "I miss you. I want you to meet my daughter. Please, I-"

"No." - Zayn responds quickly and gathers himself up from where he was sitting on the ground. "No, Saf, I can't. We can't, you know it."

"I miss you." - She pleads. "Please, just one-"

"No. I am sorry." - Zayn starts walking towards home, his heart still hammering in his chest. "I am sorry, Safaa. I want to meet her,too. But I can't. I have to go now."

"No, Zaynie, don't hang up-"

"I am sorry." - His voice shakes. He's running now, cold wind almost breaking his skin. "I love you. I am sorry. Kiss Trisha for me, I'm sure she's just as beautiful as you are,Saf. I love you so fucking much, you can't even imagine. But I can't. Good bye."

He hangs up then. He hangs up and throws his phone down on the ground. The screen shatters to pieces. 

He runs and runs until he finally reaches home. He runs up the stairs and rings the doorbell. His heart is beating like crazy, his breathing is messed up and tears paths are smeared all over his cheeks. He needs a new phone and _he's a fucking uncle._

___

Liam unglues his ass off the couch and strides towards the door lazily. He scratches his neck and opens the door.

There's Zayn standing in front of him. His hair looks disheveled, his eyes are glossy and full of tears, his face is pale and lips beaten raw. Liam can't stop a gasp escaping his lungs. His eyes go wide at the sight.

"Zee?!" - He asks as he shuts the door after Zayn steps in.

Zayn looks up at him with probably the saddest look Liam has ever seen on anyone. Before he can do anything, Zayn is collapsing into his arms, his long fingers gripping on the material of Liam's hoodie.

"Zayn!" - He yells and goes down on his knees to stop him from the fall. He feels Zayn's hands clutching on his back as his body shakes and trembles in Liam's arms. "Hey, hey, baby what's wrong?!"

Zayn whimpers brokenly, hiding his face in Liam's neck. His body wrecks from sobs and Liam's sure he can hear his own heart breaking. 

"Zee, hey, it's okay, love." - He whispers gently, locking his strong arms around Zayn's thin body. "I've got you."

"She-She named her T-Trisha!" - Zayn sobs.

"Shhh, it's okay." - Liam whispers,even though he has no idea what Zayn is talking about. "Baby,can you look at me?" - He asks after minutes of Zayn breaking down in his arms. 

Zayn hesitates for a second, but then slowly lifts his head and stares up at Liam. Once again, Liam's heart breaks with a loud shutter. _He has never seen anyone looking so distressed and beautiful at the same tim._ Zayn's honey-colored orbs shine right at him, his long, thick eyelashes reach his cheeks when he blinks. Dark curls fall down on his face and _God_ Liam wants to kiss him so badly.

"It's okay." - He whispers and brushes the strand of hair away from Zayn's face with his thumb. "I'm here, I'm with you."

Zayn breathes out shakily and sniffs. He has calmed down a little, at least he wasn't trembling from broken sobs escaping his body.

"Can you tell me what happened?" - Liam asks quietly, when Zayn finally steadies his breathing.

"She named her baby Trisha." - Zayn whispers, mouths even, his voice barely reaching Liam's hearing.

"Who, love?"

"Safaa."

Liam has heard about Safaa. He knew Zayn had a sister somewhere far away from here. He knew Zayn loved her madly, with his whole existence. But they never talked and Liam had no idea why. 

He didn't know Safaa had a child. Clearly, Zayn didn't know it,too.

"She has a baby?" - He can't stop himself from asking.

"Yeah." - Zayn nods. "She-She has a baby girl."

"Really?! Wow, Zee.. It's-"

"I'm never going to see her." - Zayn says suddenly as tears gather up in his eyes again. Liam wraps his arms around his shoulders before the boy breaks down again.

"Hey, no, why are you saying that? Of course you're going to see her, Zayn."

"You don't understand." - Zayn shakes his head as the tears slide down his face. "God, Liam, she named her Trisha. She gave her _the name_."

Liam doesn't know what to say. 

"It's me mom's name, Lee." - Zayn whispers, when he sees Liam has no idea what he's saying. 

Something twists in Liam's guts. This is the first time Zayn has ever talked about his family in front of him. And from the way how broken he sounded, Liam got the hint of what was going on.

"Fuck." - He breaths as Zayn buries himself in Liam's chest. "Fuck, Zee. I-I don't know what to say. I-"

"I'm sorry. Please, just hold me." - Zayn begs. "Please, Lee. I need you so much right now."

"I've got you, Z." - Is all Liam manages to crack as he places a kiss on the top of Zayn's head. _Yeah, he's got him._

_From dusk till dawn. ___


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a tiny flashback.
> 
> or the first time Liam met Zayn.

_Liam swirls around, blinking his eyes at the numbers written above the doors. 23.. 24.. 25! He quickly steps towards the metallic door and stuffs the paper with an address into his pocket. He runs a hand through his hair and sighs. Niall spent more than a month looking for a perfect apartment. Last week he and Liam went to check out an apartment downtown, but it ended almost tragically when Niall stepped into the flat and was met with two naked humans, grinning right at him._

_"Nudists, Liam!" - He screeched before Liam could step a feet through the doorway._

_This was his last chance. This apartment was the last one in their list and it looked like a perfect fit. One living room, kitchen, bathroom and two separate bedrooms. It even has a balcony, which is great, considering his roommate is a heavy smoker (at least that's what he read). Oh, a roommate. He really hopes he's not an another freak. He's seen enough of them._

_Liam breathes out shakily and finally knocks. The door is opened instantly, as if someone was waiting for him to knock. Liam gapes at the person in front of him._

_There's a boy staring up at him. His chocolate-colored eyes are framed with long, thick eyelashes as he blinks at Liam. His face is decorated with a dark stubble, raven-black hair tied back into the tiny ponytail. The boy's slim body is wrapped in an oversized black hoodie, black skinny jeans covering his thin (very thin) legs. Liam feels the world around him spinning because God, he has never seen anyone this beautiful and breath-taking. Two minutes and he already managed to let his gayness take over his brain._

_"Leeyum." - The voice snaps him out of his trance. The voice, so soft and gentle that Liam can feel shivers running down his spine._

_"Yeah." - He breaths. "Hi. I'm-I'm here about the apartment."_

_He wants to slap himself. Niall spoke with the guy this morning, of course he knows who Liam is. The boy steps aside, letting Liam walk past him. He shuts the door behind his back and leads Liam into the room. He looks around. The living room is cosy as hell. Huge, blue couches are decorated with dozens of pillows. A fluffy rug is laying on the floor, but Liam is afraid it looks exactly like a bear-fur._

_"So, um-" - Liam tries not to sound awkward. He fails, because he trips over the edge of a rug and almost ends up flat on the floor with his face down. "I-I like it. It's cute. Cosy."_

_"This is your bedroom." - The guy points towards the door. "It's on the bright side of the house, because the Sun annoys me, plus it does a good job at discoloring my paintings."_

_"You're a painter?" - Liam asks. He always had a thing for artists._

_"Comics artist."_

_"Woah." - Liam gasps. "It's amazing! Where-Which magazine?"_

_The guy smirks and looks up at Liam with his brows raised. Liam realizes he asked something stupid._

_"I work for Marvel Comics."_

_Liam blinks, his lips parting but his vocal chords unable to produce any sound. Is he dreaming? Is this real? Is his potential sexy, hot-steamy roommate really this perfect?_

_"I-"_

_"You should check out the bedroom." - The guy nods towards the room._

_"I'm taking it." - Liam blurts suddenly. The boy's eyes widen. "I like it here. And I'm sure the bedroom is just fine." - He adds, just to clarify._

_"Fine." - The guy shrugs. He then steps towards another door, which is beside Liam's bedroom. "This is my room. You're not allowed to step a foot in here."_

_"Oh. Um, okay." - Liam nods. "I-I won't."_

_"You don't bother me when I lock up in my room for days, even for just checking if I'm alive. That's the reason the previous roommate got kicked out." - The guy mumbles. "Don't knock - just call my name when you need anything. Knocks annoy the shit out of me. I promise not to smoke in the living room, and you promise not to steal my Red Bulls from the fridge. Deal?"_

_Liam takes a minute to understand everything the guy tells him._

_"Deal." - He finally agrees._

_"Okay then." - The guy approaches him, reaching his hand forward. "Welcome home, roomie."_

_Liam doesn't hesitate to tangle his fingers with the guy's long, cold ones._

_"I'll give you the papers to sign this evening. Liam-"_

_"Payne. And what's your name?" - Liam finally asks._

_The guy smirks once again and stares up at Liam._

_"I'm Zayn Brannan."_

_"Nice to meet you, Zayn."_

_"Nice to meet you, Leeyum."_

_Liam would stare at Zayn for centuries, but the loud voice startles him suddenly._

_"Zaynie!!"_

_"It's open!" - Zayn responds, tearing his eyes off Liam and walking towards his room._

_In the next moment, probably the strangest man Liam has even seen walks into the room. His brown curls are falling down his face and shoulders. He's wearing a light green beanie, which is an exact color of his eyes. His pink lips are stretched in a huge grin. He's probably two meters tall and Liam has to literally look up at him. But the strangest thing about his appearance is the glittery butterfly painted on his dimpled cheeks. Glittery butterfly painted on the face of a two-meters-high boy._

_"Hey, Z." - A voice comes out of nowhere. That's when Liam notices a short guy behind the glittery-giant. His light-brown fringe is falling down on his blue, piercing eyes. His cheekbones are sharp, Liam notices (not as sharp as Zayn's, tho)._

_"Lou." - Zayn waves and is about to greet the glitter-giant, but before he can say anything the boy locks him into his suffocating embrace, knocking the breath out of him._

_"Haz-I can't breath." - Zayn mumbles._

_"Oops." - Haz (?) smiles and finally lets him go._

_"Hi." - Lou says as he finally notices Liam in the corner of the room, staring with his eyes wide at the scene in front of him._

_"Hello." - Liam responds. "I'm Liam. Zayn's-"_

_"Roommate? You've already found a replacement?!" - Lou shrieks and stares at Zayn with a betrayed look._

_"This is Louis." - Zayn tells Liam, ignoring his friend. "Ex-roommate that got kicked out. And this-" - He turns around and points at the curly guy. "This is Harry. And what the hell is that on your cheek?"_

_"Hi, nice to meet you." - Harry waves. He's voice is too deep, something Liam doesn't expect. "We went to the pride parade. Louis painted this." - Harry explains proudly._

_Liam can't contain a smile. He's glad he's not the only gay in the room._

_"Hey, stop smiling at my boyfriend!" - Louis snaps at him. Liam blinks and opens his mouth to protest, but Zayn cuts him off._

_"Relax, nobody's trying to steal your boyfriend." - Zayn rolls his eyes._

_"Yeah, right. As if you weren't trying to sleep with Harry the first time you met him." - Louis mumbles._

_Liam flinches. Zayn is gay. Zayn is fucking gay. Can this get more perfect?!_

_"It was five years ago, for fuck's sake." - Zayn hisses. "Curly giants aren't really my type." - His piercing, honey-orbs suddenly stop on Liam. "I prefer masculine, smiley type."_

_Oh, yes. Yes, it could get better._


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woah, what a rollercoaster. do you think everything is happening too fast? tell me what you think in the comments. thanks.
> 
> anyways, just to be clear, I don't know any of the characters or their family members in real life. I don't mean to hurt anyone, it's just a pure fiction. I respect them with my whole heart.
> 
> so, yeah. stay safe

"He showed me something."

Niall shifts from where he's sitting on the leather couch. His eyes narrow as he stares ahead at Liam. 

"Who?"

"Kilam."

Niall raises a brow, confusion still obvious on his face. They are alone in Yaser's office. They've been ordered to wait, Yaser was having a meeting with his companions. At least, that's what they were told.

"The criminal?" - Liam helps.

 _"You know his name?!"_ \- Niall gasps. 

"Yeah. Have known for almost a month,now."

"What?! Why didn't you tell me?! Or more important, why didn't you tell Yaser?" - Niall whisper-shouts at him.

Why didn't he? Liam never really thought about it. Maybe because, somewhere deep in his heart, he didn't want Yaser to find Kilam. Maybe he was afraid Yaser's team would kill the guy. He shouldn't care about the criminal, he knows it. But, for some reason, he gets an uneasy feeling in his guts every time he thinks about _him_.

"I-Because I thought it's just a nickname he came up with. Like, it wouldn't give us any information-"

"Hello, boys." - The deep voice cuts him off. Liam's head turns to side. Yaser walks into the room, shutting the door behind his back. He approaches the two of them and sits down on one of the couches, in front of the boys. Niall gulps, maybe because it was his first time of meeting with the man face-to-face.

"How are you, Mr. Horan?" - Yaser asks with his usual mischievous smile. "Glad to finally meet you in person."

"Oh, I-I'm fine, thanks." - The Irish lad responds and grins nervously. Yaser's eyes then leave his flushed face and meet with Liam's gaze.

"And how are you? Any progress with your job, Liam?" - He asks, sending shivers down Liam's spine.

"Well, I-"

"He knows the guy's name!" - Niall blurts. Liam closes his eyes and sighs, wishing he could slap the stupidity out of Niall. Yaser's brows raise and a satisfied look appears on his face. He leans closer to Liam, putting one of his hands on Liam's knee.

"Is it so, Liam?"

"Yes." - Liam nods, knowing there's no chance of him getting away without telling the truth. "Kilam. His name is Kilam."

Yaser freezes, his grip on Liam's knee becomes harsh for a moment, but then he gets up from the couch and starts pacing around the room, avoiding any eye contact with Liam or Niall. Liam uses the moment to glare at his blonde friend, mouthing _I will kill you._ Niall shrugs in response and mumbles a quiet "sorry".

"Liam." - Yaser suddenly turns around and stares at the boys. "Is there anything else? Anything, any clue. You have to tell me."

"He had a message for you." - Liam mumbles. Yaser's eyes light up with fury. He takes a few steps forward, his gaze never leaving Liam.

"What?!"

"He-He said something about the blue teddy bear? The one you've buried on your backyard ten years ago. He said he dug it up and is planning to bring with him the next time you meet." 

Liam can feel Niall's surprised stare, but he decides to ignore it. Yaser's face goes pale instantly. He stumbles back, hands clutching on the back of the couch to steady himself. His eyes are wide from something Liam can't name. He stays silent for minutes, before finally speaking up.

"No." - The man whispers. He covers his face with palms. "No, this can't be-He's dead. He's gone. This is some sick joke-"

"Sir?" - Niall calls him, because obviously, the man forgot that they were still there, in his office. "Are you okay?"

"Get out." - Yaser finally grits. He looks up from his hands, with his eyes red from anger. "Get out of here. I need you to find him. I will pay you twice as much as I've promised. Find him, bring him to me."

Liam blinks up at him, not being able to move.

"Get out!" - Yaser growls and it seems to snap Liam out of his trance because the next thing he knows he's stepping out of the man's office, Niall by his side.

__

The rest of the day passes in complete blur. Liam somehow manages to get rid of Niall and go home, but the apartment feels empty and dull without Zayn. He has no idea where the boy has gone. Liam tries to distract himself by watching TV and playing computer games, but at the end of the day he feels how the curiosity digs holes in his chest. So, instead of going to bed like he is supposed to, he grabs his beanie and jacket and runs out of the flat. 

He runs a few blocks until he approaches the national library. He glances down on his watches. It's 7 p.m. meaning he still has two hours before the closing time. Liam takes off his beanie and steps into the building.

He is met with a strange, yellow light and the smell of books. An old librarian looks up from the book she's been holding and stares at Liam.

"Um, hi. Hello." - Liam mumbles. "I'd like to-I need to do some research. Like, I gotta use one of your computers. It's very important and-"

"Go down the hall and turn left." - The lady cuts him off and returns her gaze on the book. Liam blinks at her, then mumbles a quiet "thanks" and follows the instruction.

He chooses the furthest computer in the corner and crushes down on the chair. He shrugs off his jacket and sighs. He didn't have the time to overthink his decision, something lighted up in his brain and he just follow his guts. He clicked on the _Skype_ icon without hesitation. 

_Register as a new user._

What name shall he choose? Something mysterious. Something that won't out him or give any information about him. He thinks for a moment, then types in - _L.Chain_. This is embarassing, but he can't think of anything else, he doesn't really have a time for turning his imagination on. He logs into the new account and clicks the _add user_ button. 

Liam types in the name he probably won't ever forget. _JaVaAdK1laM_. Then he waits.

"This is so stupid." - He breathes. This is colossally stupid. This account was probably made for only one-time conversation with Liam, it's stupid to hope that the guy is still using it. Plus, it's unlikely that Kilam will add the unknown user to his list-

The brunette spots a tiny green light turning on near Kilam's name. _He added Liam._

Liam nearly falls off his chair but manages to steady himself. His eyes bulge and hands start to shake violently. He can't force himself to write anything. He can't even move his hand to do something. But he doesn't have to, because in a second, a tiny bubbly of conversation appears near his name.

JaVaAdK1laM: _I refuse to believe that Chain's your real name, angel._

Liam can't stop a quiet gasp leaving his lungs. _Fuck, fuck. What now?!_ His shaking fingers touch the keyboard.

L.Chain: _I know Kilam isn't your real name, so it's only fair this way._

What the fuck is he doing? Why isn't he calling Yaser, or Niall to track down the guy's IP? Why is he frozen to the spot, talking with a fucking criminal?!

JaVaAdK1laM: _Touché. Why did you add me, angel? Not that I'm against talking to you._

L.Chain: _I've delivered your message to my boss. And now I need you to answer some of my questions._

JaVaAdK1laM: _I'm listening._

Liam gulps and lets out a shaky breath before typing the reponse.

L.Chain: _He said you're dead. He said it's impossible for you to send him a message, because you're dead._

JaVaAdK1laM: _I am dead. The person he knew before is dead. Is that all you wanted to know?_

L.Chain: _No! There's more. What does the "blue teddy bear" mean? Is it a code-word?_

JaVaAdK1laM: _:)))) It is a blue teddy bear, angel. Simple as that._

Liam types the next sentence without thinking it through and regrets as soon as he presses the "send" button.

L.Chain: _Meet me._

He doesn't get a response for the next couple of minutes. He nearly shits his pants, thinking the guy has tracked him down and is coming to slit his throat. But the screen lights up in a green light once again.

JaVaAdK1laM: _The Square Park, near the fountain. 10 minutes._

Liam logs off the Skype, then grabs his jacket and beanie and storms off the library without glancing back. He runs like he's never run before, legs hurting and his head pounding. He manages to take his ski mask out of his jacket's pocket and pull it down on his face. It's already too dark for anyone to see what he's wearing, especially in the park, where the lights are never working but he still needs to cover his face. 

He reaches the destination literally in minutes and flops down on the edge of the fountain, breathing heavily. He coughs a few times before finally steading his breath. He finally lifts his head to look around and examine the surroundings. He jumps up in his feet when he notices a lanky figure a few meters in front of him.

"Don't move or I'll strangle you." - A soft voice, muffled with a fabric of mask orders. Liam swallows hardly and returns to his sitting position. Not that he really wanted to stand after minutes of running like crazy.

"You're fast. I'm impressed." - Kilam mumbles.

"I don't know why I've asked you to meet me." - Liam admits, his own voice sounding too rough and strange from running and a mask covering his face.

The guy sits down beside Liam, causing him to flinch. But he doesn't move, he is not afraid of the faceless stranger who burns buildings. Not anymore.

"You're confused." - Kilam says, resting his elbows on his knees. "You don't know which side you should take."

"I'm on the right side." - Liam hisses.

"Then what are you doing here? And why aren't you arresting me?" - Kilam laughs quietly and shakes his head.

Liam doesn't know how to answer that.

"You need to back off." - Kilam speaks up again. "You don't know what those people are capable of. They will turn your life in a living hell. Trust me, I know."

"So that's it, huh? This is your purpose? Revenge?"

"No." - Kilam shakes his head slowly. "No, angel. It's far more complicated than that."

"Tell me, then. Tell me why shouldn't I call for the back up and let them catch you right now. You're a fucking criminal, Kilam." - Liam snaps. 

"I'm not a criminal!" - The guy suddenly flies up to his feet and stands right in front of Liam. "What I'm doing is nothing compared to what Yaser is capable of!"

Liam jumps up too and looks down at the guy. He is a few inches smaller than Liam and for some reason, Liam feels overpowering because of it.

"What is he capable of?! Why are you always talking in fucking rebuses?! I'm confused as fuck, my brain is melting and I've got no idea what the hell am I doing here!"

"I know you're confused." - Kilam says quietly. "I do. But I also know that somewhere deep in your mind, you know that I'm right. That's why you're here. You know I'm telling you the truth."

"No, I don't know that!" - Liam barks and steps forwards, causing the guy to stumble back a little. "I don't know anything other than the part where I'm being used as a fucking toy between two idiots, who can't solve their own problems!"

Liam continues to takes a few steps forward until Kilam's back in pressed on the bark of the tree. He's looking up at Liam from his mask, his thin arms hugging his body. Liam feels the power over the guy, something he's never felt before.

"So you either tell me everything right now, or I'll knock you out and take you straight to Yaser."

"You won't do that." - Kilam responds in a small voice.

"I will. Why shouldn't I? You're a criminal, a stupid prick who thinks that burning buildings will avenge whatever the stupid thing Yaser has done for you. You probably don't even know the guy, you-"

"I know him!" - Kilam yells suddenly. Liam doesn't have the time to say or do anything, because the guy pushes his chest and forces him to back off. "I fucking know everything about him! Do you wanna know why? Do you wanna know how do I know every little details about Yaser Malik's life?!"

Liam curses internally, realizing he's probably pushed too far. He tries to stop Kilam, but only gets another push in his chest as a response. So he decides to press further.

"Yes. Yes, I want to know."

"You-"

_Push_

"Stupid-"

_Push_

"Dickhead!"

Another push would follow if Liam didn't stop the guy, curling his hand around the boy's thin forearms and forcing him to stop.

"Let me go!" - Kilam yells and tries to push him off.

"Tell me." - Liam orders, with his voice deep and cold.

"Let me-"

"Tell me!"

"He's my father!" - Kilam shouts, sending a quiet echo through the park.

Liam's heart drops somewhere deep into his stomach. He's still holding Kilam's hands, but his grips weakens from the shock. He stands there, with his mouth open and eyes wide. He can't force himself to say anything, his own vocal chords betray him. The information hits him harshly, sending piercing pain through his brain. 

He didn't expect this. He didn't expect _this._

"What, you're surprised?" - Kilam asks, as he finally frees himself from Liam's grip. "Didn't see that coming?"

"I-" - Liam tries. Liam fails.

"I wasn't planning on letting you know that. But there it is. The truth." - Kilam mumbles, as he massages his hands where Liam was holding him. "Yaser Malik is my beloved father."

"Wow." - Is all Liam manages to crack. _Good job, Liam._

Kilam slides down and sits on the ground, crossing his legs and staring up at Liam.

"He thinks I am dead. Well, not anymore. But he has thought so, for the last couple of years. I ran away from home when I was 18. We've lived in this huge, stupidly big house on the farm. We had a big yard and there was a river just behind out lands. I've-I didn't have anywhere to go. I ran, without really thinking what I was doing or where I was heading to. He sent people after me, they were following me with cars and-and I didn't have a choice." - His voice breaks.

Liam is now sitting beside Kilam on the ground, staring at the way the guy's hands move while he speaks. _Something feels too familiar in this._

" So I jumped. I jumped into the river without hesitation. They thought I've died, because it was nearly impossible to survive the fall and the freezing water. But I did." - He shrugs. "I did. I've escaped the hell he's put me through and have been hiding for years. I guess, he never really looked for me."

Liam isn't sure he can breathe properly, absorbing all the information he's just heard.

"What did he do to you?" - He finally manages to whisper.

"You don't want to know." - Kilam laughs bitterly. "His people killed my mother when I was a teenager. She got killed in our living room, underneath my bedroom. I've heard it all. Her scream and then the _bang._ He raised me and my sister in a complete hell. He taught me how to use every fucking weapon that exists, taught me how to fight and how to defend myself. He was using me as his own weapon against his companions. I was getting him all the information he needed, and If I ever failed - he punished me. Harshly, painfully."

"What about your sister? Did she escape too?" - Liam breathes.

"She did. A year after I ran away. She got married and escaped that house, he never really needed her. Only me. As his stupid heir. He wanted to leave his buisness for me to continue. But I'd better die than become the new Yaser Malik."

"What's your plan?" - Liam asks quietly.

"I don't have any." - Kilam shrugs. "I've burned down the main building, but that doesn't change anything. He will build the new ones, better ones. He has a drugs buisnesses all around the world, he's the next Pablo Escobar of this country. There's nothing much I can do as a criminal."

Liam nodded. It was true. 

"But I can do a lot as his son." - Kilam whispered. "Of course, if you won't try and stop me. Because, I've gotta admit, you're the best man he's ever hired."

Liam feels his cheeks flushing. He wants to thank the guy, but stops himself.

"I won't. I don't know everything, the whole truth, but from what I've heard-"

"DON'T MOVE!" - A loud voice yells somewhere behind their backs.

Kilam jumps up to his feet instantly, looking around frantically. His trembling hands curl up in fists. Liam can't move from where he's sitting on the ground, as if he's been glued.

"You brought them here." - Kilam whispered coldly, as different voices started approaching the two of them from all sides. "You-You fucking brought them to me!"

"I didn't do anything!" - Liam finally manages to yell. "I swear, I have no idea how they found us!"

"Liar!" - Kilam pushed his shoulders.

"DON'T MOVE OR WE WILL SHOOT YOU!" - The voice orders once again.

The next events happen too fast for Liam to even register. He gets pushed out of the way, his back meeting the cold bark of the tree. Three pairs of strong arms hold Kilam down on the ground, knees press on his back with the whole force. Somebody slides handcuffs on the boy's thin wrists and Liam's scared they will break Kilam's hands. Because he's thin. He's too thin, fragile and small, just like Zayn.

The voices are yelling from the different sides, ordering some words Liam can't wrap his head around. His gaze in concentrated on the boy who's being pushed on the ground. He feels the desperate need to protect him, but he can't move. He can't force himself to do anything. He's about to unglue himself from the tree when he hears the familiar voice and chills appear on his back.

"I can't believe this." - Yaser hisses. His back is all Liam can see. The man is standing above Kilam, staring down at the struggling boy. "Get him up."

Hands clutch on Kilam's shoulders, pulling him up in his feet so he can face Yaser. Liam's sure his eyes are full of fury and hate, even though he can't see them.

"How is this possible?! How can you be alive?!" - Yaser yells, his voice radiating through the whole area. "Answer me!"

One of the guards kick Kilam in abdomen with their leg. Liam can't stop a quiet whimper escaping his throat.

"Fuck you." - Is all Kilam mumbles.

"Take the mask off him." - Yaser orders.

Liam's breath hitches. He's wanted to see the guy's face for months. But not now, not like this. He wants to look away, wants to hide somewhere and never crawl out. He stares at Kilam's thin, trembling wrists trying to free themselves. His long fingers pressing fingernails into his palm. He notices a tiny tattoo on the boy's hand. Suddenly, he can't breath. He can't breath because he knows someone with an exact same tattoo.

A pair of hands tug the Vendetta mask off the boy's head.

Liam's knees buckle underneath him, air gets knocked out of his lungs. He can't breath. His lungs can't function properly. He wants to scream, but nothing escapes his throat. He wants to move, but his muscles are frozen. He can't do anything but stare. Stare at deep, brown orbs directed towards him, pleading for a help. His head is spinning, his world is blurring around the edges.

"This is really you." - Yaser cuts the silence harshly. "My son is alive."

"I am not your son." - The familiar voice responds. _How couldn't he recognize him before?!_

Liam shakes his head violently, his ability to move finally getting back to him.

"No." - He mumbles. "No, no, no, this-no. No." 

This seems to remind Yaser about Liam's existanse. The man turns his head at Liam, his eyes glaring. 

"Thank you for your help. You didn't think we would let you go without attaching a chip into your cellphone, did you?" - Yaser spits. "Thank you for bringing us to him."

Zayn is staring at Liam. His beautiful eyes are full of pain, his lips are trembling but Liam sees nothing but bravery in his expression. He feels proud of Zayn. He feels proud, and confused, and scared, and shocked, and stupid, and many other things. He feels everything at once.

"Take off your mask. I want you to meet my son. I want my son to meet the man who caught him." - Yaser orders.

"No, no! Get away from me!"

Liam tries to slap away the hands approaching him, but fails. In a second, mask gets pulled away from his face and he's forced to face the reality. He's scared to look at _him._ He's scared to look up at Zayn. But he does. He looks up and regrets it in a second.

He sees the world crushing in Zayn's shining, brown eyes. He sees the betrayal reflecting in them. He sees tears gathering around Zayn's thick eyelashes and he wants to wipe them away. He wants to curl his hands around Zayn's thin body and protect him from everything. But he can't. A quiet sob escapes Zayn's lips as he stares at Liam with desperation. 

"Liam, meet Zayn Javaad Malik." - Yaser announces. "My only son."

Before he can say anything, the large hands grab Zayn's head and collide his skull against the ground. 

"Zayn!" - Liam yells before he can stop himself. Instantly, he feels Yaser's furious gaze swirling holes on him, but he can't care less. He tries to crawl towards Zayn's unconscious body, his hands reaching forward to touch him.

"You already knew Zayn." - Realization hits Yaser. "You-Take him!" - His cold voice orders to someone behind him. In a second the world becomes dark as something black gets tugged over his head. Somebody pulls him upwards and pokes a gun into his back. He starts stumbling, he can't see anything. He can't do anything, he can't protest or run away.

The only thing in his mind is his Zayn. His Zayn and his honey-colored orbs. His Zayn and betrayal painted on his face. Zayn and his father. Zayn and his history. 

_Zayn and Liam._


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a tiny chapter I know, but I've got the whole plot for this story planned in my head, with soundtracks and stuff :D so I hope you will like what comes next :) 
> 
> P.S. click on the underlined words to hear the music I've chosen for the scenes - it's gonna make the reading process more emotional :) thanks

Liam blinks at the empty wall in front of him. He's already lost the count of hours he spent staring ahead since they've dragged him into this cold room. It looked like an interrogation room and the thought of it is already sending shivers down Liam's spine. But he can't care less about where he is now, or about the wall in front of him. The only thing occupying his mind is the pair of brown, honey-colored eyes that pierced through his soul when Zayn looked at his face. The eyes that carried a betrayed look, something Liam would never be able to shake off or forget. _Zayn._ He has no idea where the boy is. He hasn't seen, nor heard about him since the last moment they've shared in the park. But then - Liam got dragged away, while Yaser's people knocked his Zayn out and probably took him to Yaser's main office. Liam isn't even sure if the boy is still alive, especially now, after he's realized what Yaser is capable of. But even the thought of Zayn being hurt or something worse makes him want to kill everyone in the building, including himself. But there is nothing he can do. So he just blinks at the wall, tries not to think about the horrible stuff and waits.

He finally gets snapped out of his thoughts when the door opens loudly and somebody walks in. Liam tears his gaze off the wall and turns around, only to be met with a familiar blond hair and swirling blue eyes.

"You idiot!" - Niall whisper-screams as he approaches Liam in three huge steps. "What did you do?!"

Liam blinks at his friend confused.

"It was Zayn?! You knew it was Zayn and you didn't do anything about it? You didn't fucking tell _me?!_ " - Niall spits, his eyes red from anger and worry.

"I didn't know." - Liam manages to crack. "I had no idea-"

"You're telling me you couldn't recognize your own roommate's voice and silhouette?!" - The Irish boy asks furiously.

"I couldn't." - Liam whispers, hanging his head low.

Niall sighs and runs a hand over his face. He leans on the wall with his back and looks at Liam.

"Thanks Lord I've managed to assure Yaser in that." - He says, his voice calmer than before.

Liam's eyes snap up at him. 

"What?"

"I told him you had no idea that Zayn had any kind of connection with _Kilam._ You never knew Zayn's real surname to start with, so of course you couldn't connect the dots and spot the anagram. I had to spend two hours in his office, but somehow I've managed to prove him your innocence."

Liam feels relief washing over his body. He would probably hug the shit out of Niall, if his heart wasn't heavy because of the honey-eyes, raven-haired boy.

"Get up now. We're leaving." - Niall says before ungluing himself off of the wall and walking towards the door.

"Zayn?" - Liam asks.

Niall freezes on the spot and turns around to look at Liam. His eyes fill up with anger once again.

"Are you serious right now?!"

"I'm not leaving without Zayn, Niall."

"Yes, you are. I don't give a single damn about that stupid boy, who dragged your ass into his shitty family drama. So get up now and-"

"Niall, I won't leave without Zayn." - Liam repeats sternly. "You know I won't."

The Irish boy stares at his friend for a moment, then sighs and shakes his head.

"He can't leave." - He mumbles.

"Then I won't either-"

"He doesn't want to leave, Liam." - Niall snaps. 

Liam's world swirls around him. He stumbles a little, gripping the edge of the chair he's been sitting on, to compose himself and regain his balance. 

"What-What are you talking about?" - He breathes.

"He doesn't-No, you know what? Just follow me. You'l see it yourself." - Niall swirls around and walks out of the room, leaving no other choice for Liam than to run after him. 

They walk past dozens of guards. Liam realizes he's probably been in Yaser's house this whole time, because he spots a living room and a bedroom while following Niall. _This is a house that Zayn grew up in. This is a house where Zayn got robbed of his childhood._ They walk and walk and just when Liam thinks they would never reach their destination, Niall stops in front of the huge, wooden door. He knock quietly, not saying even a word to Liam. 

"Come in." - Liam hears Yaser's voice. His eyes go wide, he wants to run back but Niall opens the door instantly, revealing the surprising scene to Liam.

It's a strange room with dark, grey walls and a huge, black leather couch. Liam can't really concentrate on anything else because there, on that exact couch sits Zayn. His hair is pushed back with a zig-zag headband. His eyes are glued to the floor, his long fingers are shaking, but Zayn tries to hide them in his lap. He's wearing a dark hoodie that looks two sizes bigger than his body. Liam spots a bandage on his forehead, probably from where Yaser's men smashed his head against the ground. 

Liam takes a step forward to Zayn, completely ignoring everything and everyone else, but freezes when Yaser clears his throat.

"Hello, Liam." - He says in his cold tone. "I have to say, I am sincerely sorry for blindfolding and kidnapping you, Liam. I got the wrong expression from the situation and hurried to misjudge you. Mr. Horan kindly explained everything to mea few hours ago, so you are more than free to go. Adam will hand you your stuff and the money you've been promised. You did a very good job."

Liam's eyes are still glued at Zayn, who doesn't look up at him. Liam doubts that Zayn even notices what goes around him at the moment. He looks zoned out and completely exhausted and Liam wants to wrap his arms around the boy's thin body and assure him that everything will be alright. Even though he doesn't really believe in that himself.

"Liam said he won't leave without Zayn." - Niall mumbles from where he's standing behind Liam. Yaser's eyebrows raise and he blinks at Liam.

"Oh, Liam. Zayn is free to go with you, if he wants to." - He shrugs. "I am not forcefully keeping him here. I've already punished the men who've hurt him in that park. I am strongly against the violence. He is my son, though. And he tried to destroy my company. But, despite that fact, he is free to go if he wishes."

Liam is staring at Zayn, hopefully waiting for any kind of reaction. But he gets nothing. Zayn's swirling holes on the floor with his gaze.

"Zee?" - He manages to whisper shakily.

Nothing. Zayn doesn't even look up or flinch.

"Zee, you heard him, right? Let's go home." - Liam tries again as he takes a step forward.

Nothing.

"Zayn? Please, look at me-"

Zayn is shaking visibly, Liam can even see the wetness under his eyes. But he doesn't react to Liam's words, or to anything in general. 

"I don't think he wants go come, Liam." - Niall whispers. 

Liam feels his heart shattering into tiny pieces and spreading through his body. His knees buckle underneath him, but Niall manages to catch him but the forearm in time and tug him up.

 _"Zee._ " - He cracks, as he feels tears sliding down his cheeks.

"I am really sorry, Liam." - Yaser sighs. "Seems like Zayn prefers to stay here, in his house. I can't force him to go with you. You better leave now."

"No, no I won't-Let me go!" - He yells when he feels strong hands clutching on his shoulders. Somebody's dragging him out of the room. "Let me go! Fuck, _Zee!_ Look at me!"

He kicks and thrashes, but eventually the door gets shut in front of his face and he is left on the floor wit Niall holding him, as his body shakes from pain and distress.

___

[ Zayn's room is empty.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oUFJJNQGwhk)

Liam slides down the wall in the hallway as he realizes that Zayn's stuff is gone. He's been kept in Yaser's house for long enough for them to gather Zayn's stuff and take it away. So now, Zayn's room is empty. His clothes are gone, his box full of comics is gone, his bed is empty. His drawings have disappeared from where they were laying in every corner of the house. Any trace of Zayn living here has been wiped away.

Liam tries to muffle and silent his sobs by putting a hand over his mouth, but it doesn't help. He lets out a wet, broken sob and curses. His hands shake, his insides sting. He can't lose Zayn, not now, when he finally knows the truth about the boy. Not now, not ever.

He cries and cries until there are no more tears left in his body. But then, suddenly, something else fills up his chest.

Anger. Fury.

He has no idea what Yaser has done to his own son. He doesn't know why Zayn couldn't even look at Liam. But there is no way he will let them take Zayn away. There is no fucking way he will let anyone take his Zayn away from him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy new year <3
> 
> there's a link to Zayn's outfit in the text, if you're curious.

Liam breaths in the cold air of an early November morning. Everything around him is covered in mist and fog. The world around him looks hazy and dull, feels like the Sun decided to shut itself off for the season. He's been coming to the lake almost everyday for almost a month now. A month since he's seen Zayn. A month since his apartment became empty and cold. A month, and he still has no idea what to do.

Liam feels the tiny droplets of water fall down on his shoulders. He lifts his eyes up to the sky only to notice the dark, big cloud stretched on the sky. He sighs and walks around the car he's been leaning on. He crawls into the car, starts the engine and drives away.

_"-..And once again we're back live from the studio with our guest, the director of the National Bank Mr. Grimshaw. As we have already said, last week three million dollars have been stolen from the central building of the National Bank. For men dressed in black with ski masks managed to disable the security system, unarm the guards, steal bags of money and even take a woman as a hostage. But, they only managed to drive for one block. They've been stopped by an anonymus person, who literally knocked out all four of them, tied them up and left all the money in their car for police. Mr. Grimshaw, how would you explain this situation?_

_\- I was having a dinner with my wife when I got a call about the robbery. I didn't have a proper time to think about a solution, because in literally ten minutes I got another call saying that the money's safe and sound. I have no idea who the anonymus hero was, police couldn't find any kind of an evidence on the place. My people are still working on finding the man that saved our money, people's money. The man is a hero-"_

Liam clicks the OFF button harshly and sighs. Yeah, he saved three million dollars, so what? He had to keep himself busy to stop thinking about Zayn and this whole situation. But he's not a hero. He's not because he couldn't save the only person that is important to him.

__

"Your best friend is a genius!" - Niall shouts as he steps into the room with his arms wide open.

"What did you do this time?" - Liam sighs. His Irish friend flops down on the couch beside him, proud grin still plastered on his face. He holds up pieces of paper and waves them in front of Liam's face. 

"Here. Read." - He hands him the papers. Liam grabs them lazily and looks down. Bold, golden letters catch his eyes.

_Invitation._

_21:00_  
25th of November  
Malik Residency  
Greeting Party. 

__

His throat feels tight as Liam lifts his wide eyes at Niall.

"What-Where did you get this?"

"I have my ways." - Niall shrugs. "And before you say anything - we're going. I've seen enough of you sulking around and saving banks. You need to talk to him."

"No, Niall, I can't-"

"I said we're going." - Niall gets up from the couch and grabs the papers from Liam's hand. "Be ready at 8. I swear I'll call Harry and Louis and we will drag your ass if we have to."

Liam groans from annoyance and runs a hand over his face. 

"Be ready!"

__

"I'm not sure I want to go."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Liam."

"Niall."

"Okay, that's it." - The raspy voice snaps suddenly. Liam lifts his eyes from the ground to his curly friend, who has arms crossed on his chest, annoyed expression painted on his face. "I didn't want to do this, but I'm tired of you shitting your pants for no reason. Louis!"

Niall gives Liam a satisfied look and steps aside from him. And Liam knows exactly what's coming.

"Okay, let me guess-" - Louis appears in the bedroom after a moment. His thin body leans on the doorframe, he brushes a strand of his brown fringe away from his eyes and continues. "You did not let me finish my piece of cake in the kitchen and called me because, apparently, this piece of shit full of muscles is being a pussy."

"Exactly." - Harry nods.

"Liam?" - Louis looks at his friend.

"I just-I'm not sure I want to go, Lou. I'm not sure there's a point-"

"You want Zayn back?" 

"Yes." - Liam whispers.

"Will you get him back by not moving your ass from your couch?"

"No."

"Will you get him back by going tonight?"

"I-I don't know."

"Here's your answer,then. Either stay here and be sure that you won't get his back, ever. Or go and use that tiny chance of returning home with Zayn. I'm going back to my precious cake,now. Harry, you owe me a blowjob."

"Louis!" - Harry's groan fills up the house.

__

"This is some Gatsby shit, man." - Niall whispers.

[And yes, it is](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yoj2I6ZJLx8) They've stepped into the house after three men checked their invitations, then asked them to empty their pockets and leave their phones outside. And even that couldn't prepare Liam for what was waiting him inside. 

The smell of alcohol mixed with a scent of an expensive perfume crawled up his nostrils the second he stepped into Fitzgerald's world of the imagination and high spirits. The room is full of dozens of metallic decorations and silver candle holders. In the centre of the ceiling an enormous, golden chandelier is hanging and lighting the whole room with a bright, yellow light. The shimmering details in the glass construction tell Liam that it probably costs more expensive than his whole house. The air is moving in the rhythm of the music that comes from the jazz band playing in the middle of the room. In the furthest corner, Liam can even spot the Casino table and people gathered around it. 

People. Liam has never seen people wearing clothes that are so fancy and intimidating at the same time. Women are dressed in black, long dresses perfectly shaped around their bodies. Their necklaces scream diamonds and gold. Men's silhouettes are framed with expensive black suits, smokings and white dressing shirts. Golden watches locked around the wrists.

Liam glances down at his boring black suit, the only one he owns and sighs. Niall has already disappeared from his side the second he saw the table full of food. He looks around, spots a tray of champagne glasses and grabs one to get his hands occupied. He walks towards the entrance door and leans on the wall with his back. The motions move too fast in front of his eyes. Colors, gold, silver, diamonds, feathers, money, alcohol.. Music is ringing in his ears and once again he curses himself for coming here.

He's about to go find Niall and leave this place when suddenly the music cuts off.

"My beloved friends." - A familiar voice speaks up into the microphone. Liam turns his head to the center of the room. There he stands, Yaser Malik, dressed in probably the most expensive suit from all the people gathered in here. His hair is combed back elegantly, his eyes piercing the crowd.

"I can not thank you enough for coming to my greeting party. I have invited only the closet friends and family of mine to greet back into our lives a very important person.  
Ladies and Gentlemen, after all these years, please meet my only son - Zayn Malik."

And suddenly Liam can't breath because he sees [him](http://elleuk.cdnds.net/17/03/768x1245/gallery-1484749369-spl1424131-007.jpg). Zayn is the only person dressed in white. He look like an angel in the room full of demons. His raven hair falls down his face in thick curls. He's holding a champagne glass and even from this distance, Liam can see how hard his hands are shaking. Zayn's eyes are glued to the floor as all the people applaud for him. Yaser is grinning proudly, exploring the crowd with his eyes. And then his eyes meet Liam.

In a second, the smile disappears from his face. His face transforms into the cold mask and he mutters something to Zayn, then flashes a fake smile at Liam. Zayn lifts his eyes and stares at Liam. Something lights in them. Something Liam can't name, because the next second it disappears. Zayn steps back from where he's standing beside his father and turns around. He walks towards the room, not glancing once back at Liam. 

Liam looks around, but nobody is paying attention to him. Even Yaser has turned his back to him, talking to one of the men. So he places a glass on the table and follows Zayn out of the party room. He runs down the hall full of mirrors in the golden frames, silver vases and _damn,_ this man is rich. He sees Zayn's figure disappearing behind one of the doors, so runs towards the room and steps inside.

The room is dark, the only source of light is the moon shining from the window. Liam shuts the door behind his back and freezes on the spot when he turns around. Zayn is standing in front of the window with his back turned to Liam. The glass of champagne is resting on the table behind him. It's Yaser's cabinet, Liam can tell now. His lungs feel heavy.

"You look like a prince." - He whispers before he can stop himself. 

Zayn bows his head down and turns around to face Liam. Shivers run down Liam's spine when Zayn locks his eyes with his. The familiar sight of honey-brown orbs shimmering in the dark room. Liam has wanted to drown in them so many times. Still wants to.

"What are you doing here?" - Zayn asks with a cold voice.

"I came to see you." - Liam responds and takes a step forward. "I came for you."

"Why?"

Liam's hands are shaking.

"Because I miss you? Zayn, I don't know what happened, but I haven't seen you in a month. You moved out, you've changed your number. And now what? You're living with your father? The man you've hated the most-"

"I was a fool." - Zayn hisses. "This is my home, now. And you can't keep coming here."

"Zee-"

"No!" - Zayn growls, making Liam's breath hitch. "You get out of this house and you never come back." 

Liam's frozen at the spot. Despite the harsh words leaving Zayn's mouth, he sees the way Zayn's voice breaks, the way he's shaking and how he is trying to stop tears from forming in his eyes.

"I can't leave you, Zayn." - Liam whispers and shakes his head.

"Please." - The raven-haired boy cracks suddenly. "Fuck, please, Leeyum. You need to go."

And it breaks something in Liam. He nods, even though he as no idea what is going on. The only thing he knows is that Zayn is begging him to go. So he slowly tears his gaze off Zayn, turns around and walks towards the door. He turns the doorknob and steps out.

"You look beautiful, too." - He hears Zayn's quiet, shaky voice before he shuts the door.

On auto-pilot, he takes steps away from the door and starts walking back towards the ball room. His mind is blank, his chest is empty. He doesn't know what to think and what to do. But he only manages to take two or three steps when he hears the loud crash coming from the cabinet. 

He hear's Zayn's thick voice bawling the word _fuck_ loudly again and again. Liam runs back to the door, but feels the harsh grip on his shoulder.

"Thank you for visiting, Liam, even though I haven't sent an invitation for you. Strange, isn't it?" - He hears Yaser's hissing. "You can go now, Zayn is having a hard time and only his family can handle it."

"No, get your hands away from me!" - Liam shouts but the grip only hardens and there are now two pair of arms holding him. A tall man dressed in black breaks into the room behind his back. Liam turns his head and he can see Zayn now, fallen down on his knees on the floor. There's a broken vase near his body. Liam wants to call him, but Zayn lifts his head and Liam's breath gets caught, because there are tears streaming down his beautiful face.

But then the door gets shut in his face and a grip squeezing him hard on his shoulder forces him to turn his head away.

"Get out of here if you want your Irish friend to not get poisoned, you understand me?" - Yaser whispers.

"Don't you dare to touch Niall. Don't you dare to touch Zayn." - Liam growls. "You don't have the right-"

"He is my son, you stupid boy! Adam!" - Yaser yells for someone. "Make sure Mr. Payne and Mr. Horan find their way out. Now."

Once again, Liam gets dragged away from Zayn, his kicking and thrashing not helping against the strong guy. He sees someone else dragging Niall away from the food table. Niall screams something about getting tired of getting kicked out of the buildings, because in a second they are out of the house.

__

He feels the pieces of the glass sticking into his palms. He feels the drops of his tears falling down on the expensive carpet. He broke the Blue vase. It was his mom's favorite. The carpet was,too. But now it is stained with his blood. And he doesn't feel anything. His father's men are sitting on the leather couch, waiting for their boss to return. They don't help him up, and Zayn is thankful for that.

The door shuts loudly and the quick footsteps approach him.

"You son of a bitch!"

A hand curls around his neck and he is forced to look up and meet his father's hateful eyes.

"I've warned you what would happen if I ever saw him again! I've told you to get rid of him! And what did you do?! You broke down?!" - Yaser growls, hardening his grip around Zayn's neck. He can barely breath now. "You are the future of this company. You are what I will make out of you. You are my son! And if you try to change any of that I will snap your Liam's vertebras, one by one!"

Zayn blinks up at him slowly. He is glad he can't breath anymore, maybe this is how he dies. But the grip is gone. He falls down and breaths in heavily.

"Last warning, Zayn. Pray and hope that he believes you don't want him anymore and leaves you alone. Because the next time I see him, I will set a bullet through his head faster than you can say the word _"love."_ " - With these words, Yaser pushes his son off and storms out of the room with his men following him.

Zayn covers his head with his bloodied hands and screams.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's a tiny, tiny chapter. but yeah, it is what is it. I couldn't leave OT3 out of Ziam because well, they're important <3

_"-The billionaire Yaser Malik returns from his visit in USA. As we know, last week Malik met the President of United States and talked about building several military buildings near the borders._

"Turn it off." 

"Shut up, Niall."

_"They've discussed the situation in Syria and Malik promised to lend a financial helping hand to USA. It's been said that he was accompanied to America by his son, Zayn Malik, a young, charismatic young man. But, while his father was meeting with the President, Malik Jr. was spotted in different night clubs, intoxicated and some even say - on the drugs. The photos of him kissing and dancing with unknown people in the clubs spread in seconds. It's been known for some time now that the billionaire's son has spent two weeks in the rehab last month for his addiction to cocaine. Malik refuses to give any comment-"_

"Turn it off!"

"Fine!" - Louis clicks the button harshly and then throws the remote to the couch. 

"What the hell?" - Harry breathes, his eyes still glues at the screen that has turned black now. "Is he-What the hell is that man doing to him?"

"Liam, you okay?" - Niall asks Liam, who's staring ahead with his eyes wide and gaze unmoving. _Is he okay? No, he is not. Zayn is gone, not only from him, but from himself,too. Zayn is lost. He will never get him back._

"Liam!"

"Yeah." - He finally snaps out of his thoughts. "I'm fine,yeah. I just-Fuck. He needs help."

"We know." - Harry nods. "But there's nothing we can do about it, Liam. That man is his father. Zayn is not held captive. No one can do anything about it."

Liam sighs and runs a hand over his face.

"I need some fresh air." - He mumbles and gets up from the couch. "I'll be back in ten."

__

His hands are shaking. He's feet are moving underneath him without his control. The hood draped over his head doesn't provide any warmth, but he doesn't care. Liam turns around the corner, leaving his apartment complex out of his sight and leans on the bricked wall. His breathing is rapid and messy, but he manages to grab the phone in his pocket and start dialing the number.

He spent a week searching for this number, used every phonebook he could find. At the endm he used the technique Niall taught him in High school when they were trying to find about where their teacher lived to steal their essays.

So he dials the number with trembling hands and waits.

_Beep._

"Come on, please."

_Beep._

He waits.

_Beep._

"Hello?"

Relief washes over his body. He recognizes the familiar accent, any doubt about the number being right gets lost.

"Safaa?" - He breathes.

"Yes? Who is it?"

"Hello. Hi, I-My name is Liam. I'm-I don't know where to start."

"Why are you calling me?" - Her annoyed voice asks.

"There's something I need to ask you. I-I need to help and I have no idea what to do. It is about your brother."

The line goes silent for a moment.

"Zayn?" - She asks breathlessly.

"Yes.'' - Liam responds. "He's in trouble. I know your family's history. I know about your mother and Yaser and God, I"m sorry if I'm being rude-"

"It's fine." - Safaa cuts him off. "I've seen news. I know that monster got him back."

"You do?"

"Yes. I don't know what is Yaser using against him, but one thing I know for sure - Zayn would never work with our father. He hates him. I hate him."

"Why aren't you doing anything about it?!" - Liam blurts.

"I can't. I got out of that house years ago, and I've promised myself to never step a foot there again. I can't go back, especially not now. I have a daughter now and my father can't know this."

Liam's mind fills up with flashbacks of the time Zayn returned home, messed up and crying, mumbling about her sister naming the child Trisha. He flinches, because _now he knows._

"I need your help, Safaa." - Liam pleads. "I need to get him back, I need to save him."

Safaa sighs.

"I am one hundred percent sure Yaser is threatening Zayn. I don't know how, I have no idea with what , but that's just the man he is. He uses his power against everyone around him, even his own son. I can get you the addresses of all the buildings and houses my father owns. I can get you the names of his people, I can get you the security codes. But that's it, Liam. There's nothing more that I can do. I have a family, I have a child and I can't risk it all. I'm ready to risk my own life for Zaynie, but not my child's.." - Her voice trembles as she speaks.

"Thank you." - Liam breathes. "Thank you, Safaa. I-I will get him back. I will save him, I promise."

"You're quite a hero, aren't you, Liam?" - Safaa asks, he can feel her smile through the phone. "You love him?"

Shivers run down Liam's spine. He swallows hardly and blinks up at the sky.

"Yeah."

"Good. I will send you everything you need." - With this, Safaa hangs up and Liam is left alone in the cold street, his mind flying away into the space.

_I love him._

__

"Everything's alright?" - Louis asks when he spots Liam stepping into the room. Liam shrugs off his jacket and falls down on the couch beside his friends.

"I need your help." - He whispers. "I need you to help me get Zayn back. We need to save him, guys. You saw it yourself. I saw it, that day in their house. He was pleading me to leave and then he-he just-he broke down. He was screaming and-"

"Liam." - Harry cuts him off. Liam blinks at his curly friend, who lands a hand on his shoulder. "Liam, we want to help. You don't have to explain. He's our friend,too. But it was his choice to leave-" 

"I've talked to his sister." - Liam says. "She says Yaser's probably threatening him. She got me all the information we might need if we need to break in. But this is risky. Too risky. Yaser Malik is an influencial man, he could kill any of us in a second. Just like he killed his wife."

"What?" - Niall shrieks.

"Yes. He killed Zayn's mother. And a lot of other people. That's why it is unbelievable that Zayn is willingly working with him . That's why we need to save him."

"We're in." - Louis announces. "Let's get the bastard home. But let's try not to get killed. I'd be sad if Nialler got shot."

"Hey! Why me?!"

"Because nobody would shoot Harry, he's too precious. Liam looks too scary for anybody to touch him and I'm too fabulous to die young."

"Fuck you, Tommo." - Niall mumbles.

Liam stares at the wall in front of him, his heart filling up with something warm. Something he hasn't felt for months. _Hope._


	12. Chapter 12

"Remember the girl that met you in Yaser's office on your first day there?"

"Yeah?"

"Diana. I've hacked into her personal PC last night. Apparently, Yaser has a security system that is impossible to hack, even for me. What he didn't know, is that her clueless assistant is keeping a back-up document on her personal computer for all of his meetings for the next months. I've copied all the files and I can tell you exactly where Yaser is now. Which is-" - Liam hears Niall typing on his computer. "-Moscow!"

"Moscow?" - Liam's brows furrow as he tugs his beanie down to warm his ears. He can already see his apartment complex down the street, meaning he doesn't have to freeze for too long.

"He has an important meeting with the Prime Minister of Russia this Friday. _Dear Lord,_ that lad doesn't stop impressing me."

"Is he alone there?" - Liam breaths.

"Yeap, only accompanied by his assistant and a secretary. Meaning-"

"Meaning this is the time we make a move. Good job, Nialler."

"Thanks, Payno." - He can hear his Irish friend grinning on the other side of the line. Niall's ego needs to be stroke from time to time. "See ya at Hazza's tonight."

Liam stuffs his phone into his pocket and steps into the building. He takes off his hat and runs a hand through his messy hair. He needs a fucking haircut. He runs up the stairs, his hand rummaging in jeans pockets for the keys. He finally feels the brush of the cold metal against his skin and pulls them out. He glances towards his door and _freezes._

A familiar leather jacket, black combat boots, red beanie.

"Zayn?!" - He breaths, the keys dropping down on the floor with a loud noise. There he is. Zayn is there. He's sitting on the cold floor, his back leaning on _their_ door. His hands are shaking and he's curled up on himself.

Liam picks the keys up and runs to the boy. He kneels beside him, his hands gently cupping Zayn's face.

"Zee, hey-What the fuck, you're freezing!" - He gasps when Zayn's cold skin comes in touch with him. His eyes are closed, brows knitted together. "Hey, can you open your eyes for me?"

No answer. Liam curses and stands up. He struggles to open the door with his shaking hands, but when he finally succeeds he lifts Zayn slowly into his arms and gets him to the couch. Then he quickly gathers all the blankets in their house and tries to wrap them around the boy's trembling form. Liam lands a hand on Zayn's cheek, concern eating him alive.

"You need to open your eyes, baby." - He whispers. "Fuck, hell knows how long have you been out there."

He kicks his boots of, shrugs off the jacket and gets under the cover beside Zayn. He wraps his arms around the boy's thin body and runs his hands up and down to somehow warm him up.

"Come on, Zee." - He pleads quietly. "It's okay, you're safe now. You're with me."

Liam somehow manages to get under the boy's body, letting him lay on his chest. His arms are still wrapped around Zayn's body as he tries to raise his temperature in any possible way. He places a kiss in Zayn's hair, which has grown longer than Liam has ever seen it. He can feel his own heart beating like a crazy, million of thoughts running through his head.

_How did he get here? How did he escape? Is he safe? Does Yaser know?_

Liam closes his eyes and inhales the smell he's missed so much. _Vanilla, cigarettes and mint._ His Zayn.

__

It takes exactly two hours for Liam to finally steady the temperature in Zayn's body. His skin isn't ice cold anymore, he has stopped shivering and shaking a while ago. The only thing left for him is to wait for Zayn to wake up. He has texted Niall twenty minutes ago. No details, in case somebody was spying his phone, just a simple- _He's here. 'S got hypothermia from being outside for too long. Got him warm. Don't call or text back anything about it."_

He rubs Zayn's back shakily and that's when he finally feels the boy's body moving. Nothing much, just his muscles tensing for a second. But it's enough. Liam quickly adjusts himself, so he's above Zayn, knees placed between the smaller boy's thighs. He traces Zayn's cheek with his thumb and sighs with a relief when he spots Zayn's eyelids moving a little.

"Zee? Hey, it's me." - He whispers softly. "You're okay, you're home, with me, baby. I've got you warm."

Zayn's brows meet together and he lets out a small whimper. Liam runs a hand through his raven hair.

"Open your eyes baby. Come on, come back to me."

Zayn's eyelids flatter for a second. They finally disconnect and reveal the _oh, so missed_ shade of honey-brown. He blinks several times, his eyes still unable to focus. Liam's fingers find their way to Zayn's cold ones and tangle together. This seems to finally set all the senses back to Zayn, because he stares up at Liam for a second before his eyes go wide.

"Hey, hey, you're okay-" - Liam tries, but Zayn sits up quickly, his eyes jumping from one spot to another. He looks scared, terrified even and Liam wants nothing but to keep him safe in his arms. So he gently locks his hands around the boy's shaking shoulders and looks into his eyes. "Baby, it's me." 

"Lee-Leeyum?" - Zayn whispers shakily. Liam nods, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Yeah. Yeah, Zee. It's me."

"You-I-You came." - He continues to whisper. "I was-I've been waiting-"

"Shh, I know. Don't use all of your energy now, okay?" 

Zayn nods slowly.

"Can you tell me how you got here?"

"I ran." - Zayn mumbles. "I-I knocked Adam out with a va-vase and jumped from the window. Yaser's in-in Russia and I-I couldn't do this anymore, I had to-to see you, even if it was for-for the last time."

"Baby, what are you-"

"They will come for me." - Zayn cuts him off. "They will come and-and they will force me to-I don't want to, God, Liam. I can't-"

"Zee, hey, breathe." - Liam cups his cheeks as Zayn begins to hyperventilate. "I'm not going to let them take you away. Not again."

"They will come for me. They will come and they will take me away. They will make me do horrible things and I will never see you again so I had to-I'm so stupid. They will come here and they will hurt you. I can't-I won't let them-"

"Zayn!" - Liam says, louder this time. It seems to snap Zayn away from his trance. "Please, you need to rest."

"No, I need to get away." - Zayn shakes his head and tries to free himself from Liam's embrace, which is not as easy as he thought. "I need to keep you safe, I just wanted to see you for one last-last time I didn't mean to-"

"I'm not letting you go, for fuck's sake!" - Liam groans. "You're staying, here. With me. If they come - I will protect you. Me, Niall, Hazza, Lou-"

"They are here? No, no, they will hurt all of you-" - Zayn manages to get up from the couch on his shaky legs and move towards the door. 

Liam's by his side in a second, gently touching the boy's forearm.

"No, they are not here, Zee. Hey, look at me." - Their eyes meet for a moment. "I will keep you safe."

"You don't know what they're capable of-"

"I don't care." - Liam shakes his head. "I will keep you safe, here, with me."

Zayn swallows hardly, never breaking an eye contact with Liam. The other boy tries to lead him back to the couch, but a loud knock on the door startles both of them. Zayn's eyes go wide instantly, he moves away from Liam's touch and tugs at his own hair.

"Oh, no." - He squeezes his eyes and stumbles back until his back meets the wall. "No, no, no, no-"

Another knock follows.

"Zee, breath-"

"They're here, they came for me. No, no, they can't-not now-"

_"Payno?!_

Relief washes over Liam's body. He moves quickly, opening the door with his trembling hands. It reveals Niall, with his hair messy and eyes wide. He's wearing plaid pajamas and-

"Are you wearing slippers?" - Liam blurts as soon as Niall walks.

"Yes, he is. We are all!" - He hears a high-pitched voice. That's when he spots Harry and Louis standing behind Niall. They are wearing joggers and hoodies, and Harry looks like he woke up two minutes ago. Liam steps aside to let them all walk in.

"Zaynie, oh, God." - Harry whimpers and throws himself at Zayn, who's still glued to the wall. He locks the boy into his embrace and buries his nose in the crook of Zayn's neck. "You're back, you're here!"

"What are you doing here?" - Zayn mumbles, still frozen on the spot.

"Niall called us." - Harry says. "I can't believe you're-"

"You can't be here." - Zayn pushes Harry away from himself and shakes his head. "You can't be here, they will come for me. They will hurt all of you-"

"Oh, shut up, will ya?" - Louis groans and rolls his eyes. He crosses his arms on his chest and stares at Zayn. "How did you even get here in the first place?"

"I ran away."

"He knocked the security guy with a vase." - Liam adds proudly.

Louis raises his eyebrows.

"You used a vase as a weapon. That's my boy." - He grins.

"We've missed you so much, man." - Niall tells Zayn. "We thought we would never see you again."

"Yeah, and we had this horrible plan that involved us sneaking into your house and saving you like a God-damned princess." - Louis nods.

Zayn still looks pale and is obviously overwhelmed from everything happening around him, so Liam wraps a protective arm around his waist.

"Back off, guys. He's still too tired for having to deal with all of you at the same time."

"Excuse you-" - Louis starts but Harry pokes him with his elbow and forces him to shut up.

"I need to go." - Zayn stares up at Liam. 

"You need to stay here, with me."

"Liam-"

"No, Zayn. I've lost you once and I won't let it happen again." - Liam repeats sternly. 

"Who's up for the cookies that Liam hides in the drawers?" - Niall asks.

"I am!" - Louis exclaims and follows Niall into the kitchen with Harry by his side, leaving Liam and Zayn alone in the hallway.

"Look-" - Zayn starts, but Liam cuts him off with a shake of his head.

"No, you look." - He brings his face closer to Zayn, feeling the boy's breathing on his lips. "I am not going to let you go. Not again. Not now, not ever. I thought I would never see you again, Zayn. That day, when you told me to-"

"He forced me to." - Zayn whispers shakily. "He threatened to kill you, Liam."

"I know. But I am not letting you go, Zee. You came here, you came to me. And I am not letting you go,baby."

Zayn blinks up at him with those shiny, doe-eyes full of fear and Liam can't hold it anymore. He lifts his hands to cup Zayn's cheeks and with a quiet " _fuck it_ " glues his lips to Zayn's cold, soft ones. The warmth washes over his body instantly. This is it, this is _home._

He feels Zayn whimpering quietly against his lips as he pushes his tongue into the boy's mouth. He has dreamed about this moment for years, imagining it almost every night before going to sleep but it has never been even close to _this._ Zayn's long fingers wrap around his wrists as the boy leans even closer. Their tongues move in unison and Liam's head is spinning. His world is blurring around the edges, his knees are getting weak, his insides twist.

Zayn moves away first after what feels like a century. He steps back, breathing heavily. Liam opens his eyes a second before him and sees the way Zayn's long eyelashes trace his cheeks. Zayn opens his eyes too and his pupils are so dilated Liam almost misses the shade of his brown orbs.

"Fuck." - Zayn breaths shakily. Liam chuckles at this and puts their forehead together.

"I've wanted to do this for so long." - He whispers.

"Yeah. I-I know." - Zayn whispers back.

"I am not letting you go, Zayn." - Liam says. "Never. Even if I have to fight for you, to fucking kill for you. I will, okay?"

"Okay." - Zayn nods slowly. "Okay."

"Fucking hell." - They hear a small voice from behind their backs, followed with the sound of smacking.

"Idiot! Can't shut your Irish mouth, can ya?!" - Louis hisses at Niall.

Liam rolls his eyes and laughs. For a moment, for a tiny second - he feels safe. Even if it is for a day, even if it is for a few hours. Zayn is here, in his arms and he will do anything to protect him.

Even if he has to risk his own life when they come for Zayn - he will keep the boy safe. 

"From dusk till dawn,baby." - He whispers to Zayn quietly and squeezes his fingers gently. "I'm right here."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cliffhanger! ugh! and some hot stuff! argh!

"I can't believe I'm letting you smoke in the living room."

Zayn smirks, trembling fingers curled around the cigarette. He traces his eyebrow with a thumb and looks at Liam, who's sitting beside him on the floor. He tries to see through the boy's brave facade, but fails. Maybe because it is not a facade. Maybe because Liam _is_ brave. Zayn drags from the cigarette, inhales the poisonous smoke and closes his eyes. He hears shuffling near him and in a second, the warm fingers interlace with his shaking ones. 

"Zee?" 

"Hm?" - He responds, not daring to open his eyes.

"Can you tell me what did he do to you?"

His body tenses. He can feel his blood freezing in the veins. The foggy flashbacks of the last couple of months fill up his mind and he wants to scream. He lets out a shaky breath and finally disconnects his eyelids, meeting Liam's warm gaze. Instantly, the anxiety and worry in his chest dies. Relief washes over his body. The relief that Liam is radiating. This is it. Liam is his anchor that always keeps him sane.

He clears his throat and tries to smile at Liam.

"The first night I spent back there - he threatened to slice your throat if I didn't stay. I had to convince you I didn't need or want you. I failed, because you came back. You came back and when I saw you on that ball-God,-" - He lets out a breathless laugh and looks Liam in the eyes. "God, Liam, I thought he would kill you. But he did not. Instead, he ordered me to get rid of you. That was hard, so fucking hard. I tried to-to show you I didn't care but-I just couldn't, you know?"

Zayn drags from the cigarette once again to calm his nerves.

"After that he started taking me to his meetings, everywhere he went. Asia, Europe, even Africa. It was too much. I-um, I started taking some stuff to-to feel free. Because I wasn't free. I was trapped. So I needed something that would help me to get away."

"Was it-"

"Yeah." - His voice cracks. "It was coke. At first it was just a sniff, you know? But then-somehow it got out of control. And he sent me away, into the rehab. It was-I was so lonely, Leeyum. I wanted to die and I didn't know if I would see you ever again, or hear your voice or-or touch you and I-I just-"

"Shh, hey,-" Liam's strong arms wrapped around Zayn's shoulders, his face colliding with Liam's chest. "It's okay now. I am sorry for not coming back for you. I am sorry for letting him take you away."

"There was nothing you could do." - Zayn whispered shakily, the cigarette burning down between his long fingers. "There was nothing either of us could do."

"It doesn't matter anymore. You're here, you're with me." - Liam breaths, burying his nose into the boy's dark hair. 

"Not for too long." - Zayn sighs.

"I don't care. You're here now and that is all that matters."

Zayn pulls away from the boy's chest and stares up into his soft eyes. He can see the beautiful mimx of concern, softness, warmth and love in Liam's eyes and that is all he ever needed from the world. _Liam's love._

"I am sorry for hiding everything from you-"

"Don't." - Liam cuts him off. "It's in the past. Everything is in the past-"

"Except us." - Zayn finishes.

"Yes, baby. Except us."

Liam collides his lips with Zayn's chapped ones. Zayn's body trembles,as if the hurricane of emotions fills up his form and he can't outrun it. He runs his fingers through Liam's hair and deepens the kiss, pushing his tongue further into the boy's mouth. Liam leans back, his back meeting the cold wall but even that won't stop Zayn. He shifts himself between Liam's knees without breaking the kiss. He bites down gently on the boy's lip, causing him to moan silently between Zayn's lips.

"Fuck." - He growls in hoarse voice when Liam pulls away from the kiss and goes down Zayn's neck, sucking on his skin roughly and gently at the same time. He closes his eyes and lets the emotions wash over him. And he feels, finally, after months of numbness - _he feels._

"Lee-" - He breaths shakily as Liam kisses his neck.

"Shh." - Liam whispers, his lips never leaving the boy's skin. "Let me make you feel good, baby."

His strong arms find their way under Zayn's hoodie, scratching weakly his chest and it's enough to make Zayn's head spin harder than ever. Liam's fingers trace his skin, touching and caressing every inch of his body. He throws his head backwards, the tsunami in his stomach raising and getting bigger and bigger.

"I've missed you so much." - Liam growls, his hot breath colliding with Zayn's cold skin. "I've been needing to touch you for so long. To taste you-"

"Leeyum." - Zayn whines quietly, his shaking fingers fisting the boy's t-shirt.

"Tell me. Tell me what do you want-"

"You." - The raven-haired boy breaths. " _You, you._ "

That is all that Liam needed to hear. In a second, his hands take off the hoodie from Zayn's slim body. He places wet, sloppy kisses all over the boy's chest and neck, feeling him tremble under his touch. He takes off his own t-shirt and pushes Zayn down to the floor, placing himself on top of him. Their chests touching, skins caressing each other, he goes for the boy's lips once again. Zayn's back arches slightly as Liam starts sucking on his bottom lip. Zayn's shaky breaths wake the hunger in him, hunger for feeling the boy underneath him. The boy he loves.

"Zee." - He breaths, his hands cupping the boy's face and looks down his eyes. Zayn's pupils are dilated, his honer-colored orbs almost invisible around them. He's breathing hard and his lips are bitten raw, probably from Liam's teeth. 

"Lee." - He whispers shakily, trying to concentrate on Liam's eyes instead of his lips.

"I love you." - Liam says. And it feels right. Finally, everything feels right. Zayn stares up at him, his face flushed and lips parted. "I love you so much, Zayn Malik."

Zayn lifts his head and places a kiss on Liam's lips. Liam feels him smiling into the kiss.

"I love you too, Leeyum Payne." - He mumbles without pulling away. His shaking fingers find Liam's belt and start unbuckling it. Liam's world blurs around the edges and his head spins even harder then before because _Zayn is unbuckling his pants._ The same Zayn that caused Liam's heart to break and fix itself several times through the years. His Zayn.

Something crashes near them.

Liam pulls away quickly and turns his head to the right in the speed of light.

"You stupid, idiotic leprechaun!" - Louis curses and slaps the back of Niall's head. They're standing in the hallway, the lamp laying down near their feet. Harry's trying to hide behind the door, which happens to be very hard because of his size. 

"You were not..- " Liam whines and runs a hand down his face. Embarassement fills his chest.

"Of course we were! We've been waiting for this to happen for years!" - Niall exclaims and grins down at his friends, who are still on the floor. Shirtless. 

"Get out, get out!" - Liam shouts and throws his t-shirt at them, but Louis graciously moves away from it. Zayn throws his head back in laughter.

"Me and Lou are waaay hotter, by the way." - Harry says and wraps an arm around Louis' shoulders.

"I can't believe this." - Zayn's laughing hysterically, tears streaming down his face. "You cockblockers!"

"Hey! We-" - Louis tries to disagree and probably answer something sassy but a loud noise cuts him off.

The noise of the entrance doors getting broken down.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wuahaha I love playing with your feelings.  
> sorry not sorry.
> 
> i love cliffhangers.

Loud voices and sounds of crashing fill up the apartment. Liam barely has time to register what is happening, because the next second he knows - somebody is pinning his hands behind his back and pushing him down to the ground. His face meets the wooden floor painfully. But, somehow, he manages to lift his head and tries to see through the fog of dust covering the room.

Two men are holding Harry, one of them is trying covering his mouth as the boy shakes his head to free himself. They are pining him against the wall, but holding Harry definitely requires more than just two people, because he manages to wiggle from the men's hold and bolt towards Louis. The blue eye-eyed boy is curled up in the corner, trying to shield his body from one of the man standing in front of him. Harry pushes the man roughly and places a punch into his face. He glances down at Louis and appears beside him instantly, wrapping his big arms around the boy's small frame. Liam notices Louis' eyes going wide from the sight of something in front of their faces and a loud clicking sound tells Liam exactly what it is. _The gun._

"Lower your gun, you prick!" - Niall growls from the other side of the room as he spots the weapon being pointed at his friends. He is being held down by the guard too, his face red from anger and pain.

Liam's eyes dart from one spot to another, trying to find the one person he's scared most about. The only person that could get killed or harmed. The man on top of Liam is trying to tie his hands, so he uses the time to look around. 

He spots Zayn, standing on his knees and looking up at the tall man in front of him. Liam recognizes an expensive suit and black, sleeked hair. He wants to scream, but nothing leaves his lungs as he stares at the way Zayn's eyes fill up with fear and panic.

"Don't touch them." - Zayn pleads, looking up at Yaser. "Father, please, don't-"

"Shut the hell up!" - The man hisses and places a harsh slap on Zayn's cheek. Anger raises in Liam's chest, he tries to free himself but fails. Niall is yelling curse words on the top of his lungs and Liam doesn't understand why or how his neighbors haven't called the police yet. But then again - police is probably working on Yaser's side. 

Yaser turns around suddenly, looking around the room. He takes a guitar, that's been laying near the door, and throws it down to the ground. The sound startles everyone, small pieces of the instrument flying around the room. In a second, the house drowns in silence, the only sound being Louis' quiet whimpers from where he's hiding his face in Harry's chest.

"You bastards." - Yaser shouts, his voice deep and cold, piercing through Liam's brain. "You thought you could hide my own son from me? From _me?!_ "

He throws another thing that he manages to find - it being a small lamp that he grabs from the table. Louis buries himself deeper in Harry's chest as the glass shatters on the floor with a loud noise.

"You will pay for this. All of you." - He hisses. 

"They didn't do anything." - Zayn pleads, his voice shaky and full of panic. "They didn't know-I came here. I-I threatened them-"

"You? You're a pathetic piece of shit, you don't have guts to threaten anyone!" - Yaser's eyes lock with Zayn's scared ones. 

"Shut up!" - Liam finally manages to yell. "Don't you dare to talk to him like that!"

"You." - Yaser's gaze meets Liam. "You never learn your lesson, do you?"

"I've learned my lesson. I've learned that you're a monster that is trying to kill his own son!" - Liam growls. Yaser's eyes go wide from frustration. He takes two big steps towards Liam, who's now standing on his knees with a man behind his back. Yaser cusses and places a punch right under his eyes, causing him to yell from pain.

"Stop!" - Zayn screams, tears sliding down his face. "Please, stop it!"

Yaser's fingers curl around the collar of Liam's shirt as he lifts his fist, getting ready to throw another punch. But he freezes then, his eyes concentrated on Liam's face. Something lights behind them and Liam hates it. He knows it can't mean anything good.

"Get them out of here. All of them." - He orders to the men, his eyes never leaving Liam. "Except my son and this bastard."

"No, no, get off of me-" - Niall tries to move, but a kick in the stomach forces him to shut his mouth and hiss from the pain. Liam stares at his friends being dragged out of the house. Harry's hand doesn't move from Louis' grip as three guards pull him up at push towards the door.

Suddenly, Niall flies up to his feet, pushing the man holding him away and bolts towards one of the guards. He grabs the gun from his hand, placing a punch with his elbow right into the man's face. He lifts the gun and points it to Yaser. 

The man stares at him for a moment, then smirks at the Irish boy and shakes his head. 

"Little Niall." - He scoffs. "Look at you, how brave you've became since you met me. Remember when you were too afraid to even show your face?"

"Sh-Shut up." - Niall whispers shakily, his hands trembling violently. Gun is still being pointed at Yaser.

"You're gonna be a clever boy and give than gun to me, Niall." - Yaser says calmly. "Because right now, I have five men right in front of your house in Mullingar. I can tell you exactly what color is the dress that your mother is wearing at the moment. Or what color will your father's brains be when one of my people pulls the trigger."

Niall goes pale, his eyes growing wide. He shakes his head violently.

"No, no-"

"Give me the gun, Niall. Now."

Niall gulps. His eyes meet Liam, who nods at him assuringly. The blond boy takes a few steps forward and hands the gun shakily to Yaser. The man grabs it from his hands, then nods to one of the guards and they drag Niall out of the house, the same way they did with Harry and Louis. Liam is left alone with Yaser in front of him and Zayn, standing on his knees on the other side of the room. He is still shirtless from earlier, and he is probably freezing from cold. Their gazes meet for a second, but it is enough. It is enough, because Liam sees the pain and fear in Zayn's beautiful eyes and instantly, Liam knows he has the reason to get alive out of this situation.

"Liam, Liam, Liam.." - Yaser walks around the room, playing with a gun in his hands. "What am I supposed to do with you?"

"Go to hell." - Liam hisses. He can feel the bruise forming under his eyes.

"I have a better idea." - Yaser grins. He approaches Zayn and tugs his hair, pulling him up to his feet. Zayn sways, but manages to stand up, his knees shaking underneath him. The man hands the gun to his son, a cold smirk plastered on his face. "Take this."

"N-No, get this away from me-" - Zayn shakes his head and shoves the gun away, but Yaser grabs one of his wrists harshly.

"I said, take this, Zayn."

Zayn swallows hardly and takes the gun his father is handing him. His hands are shaking violently as he stares down at the gun. Yaser steps aside, crosses his arms on the chest and smiles.

"Kill him." - He orders.

Zayn's eyes go wide. His head snaps up at Liam, who is now staring at the man with his eyes wide and lips parted. _No, no this is not happening._

"Kill him, or I will. And then, I will kill your other three friends. One by one. With no hesitation."

The raven-haired boy lets out a quiet whimper and covers his mouth with his palm to quiet the sobs escaping his chest. The gun is trembling in his hands.

"You harm me - and everyone, including the families of your friends, will die on the spot." - Yaser adds and looks at his son. He pushes Zayn towards Liam harshly. "I am waiting."

Zayn lifts his eyes to look at Liam, who is staring back at him. _If Zayn kills him, he will get out safe and alive out of here. Zayn will be safe. The lads will be safe. It is worth it._ He tries not to think too much about it, he doesn't want to get scared of being killed for Zayn's safety. He tries to smile at Zayn and nods.

"It's okay." - He whispers.

"No. I can't-I won't-" - Zayn sobs.

"Zee." - Liam cuts him off with a soft voice. He is not afraid. He doesn't know why he is so calm, but he is not scared to die for Zayn. "It's okay. Do it. For lads, for me-"

"Shut up!" - Zayn bawls, tears falling down on the ground near his feet. 

"I love you." - Liam smiles, blocking Yaser and everything around from his mind. Everything, except Zayn. "Do it, baby."

Zayn's body is shaking. Wet sobs are escaping his lungs as he stares at Liam. His eyes remind Liam of the sunlight glimpsing through the bottle of the whiskey bottle that his father used to keep on top of the fireplace. And he smiles, because he knows it's worth it to die. Zayn lifts a gun, pointing it towards Liam. Liam nods once again, providing the assurance for Zayn. _It is okay. I am ready._

Zayn's face twists from pain. His lips wobble and brows knit together. But then, suddenly, his expression changes from scared and hurt to angry. His eyes fill up with fury and before Liam can do or say anything, Zayn lifts the gun even higher and places it on his own temple.

Liam can't breath. His chest feels heavy, his insides sting and lungs collapse. He can't move, he feels paralyzed. His throat closes, black dots dance around his vision.

"No, no, no-" - He tries to move but the ropes on his limbs hold him tightly. "Zee-"

"I love you." - Zayn whispers, his eyes never leaving Liam's frightened ones. 

"Zayn, don't be stupid." - Yaser charges forward, his voice shaking from panic. 

"I love you." - Zayn repeats. Liam shakes his head, begging and pleading to God to let Yaser stop his son. But he knows it's too late when Zayn squeezes his eyes shut, tears still sliding down his cheeks and and his finger pulls the trigger shakily. He yells on the top of his lungs, the way he has never yelled before. He bawls, tears streaming down his face. It is too late.

_"Do you think this rug goes with the atmosphere of the room?" - Zayn asks, tilting his head to the side. Liam can't hold a laughter. "What?"_

_"Nothing." - He shakes his head and curls an arm around Zayn's shoulder. "Yeah. Yeah, I think it does."_

_"Your taste sucks." - Zayn barks a laugh and pushes him away playfully._

_"Well, I wouldn't say so." - Liam replies, his eyes swirling holes on Zayn. Beautiful, beautiful Zayn._


	15. Chapter 15

_*Click*_

A quiet sound echoes through the room.

Liam's lungs are still empty, his head is spinning violently as he stares up at Zayn. The boy's eyes are squeezed, his trembling hand still gripping the gun, finger glued to the trigger. _But nothing happens._ There is something washing over Liam's body and he can't name it. Relief, the will to live, peace, everything at once. 

Zayn drops to the knees in front of him, the gun falling down on the ground with the loud crash. He lets out a wet sob and hides his face in his hands. His body wrecks with heart-breaking sobs. The sobs of the person who was about to kill himself for the boy he loves. 

The gun was empty. The bullets were gone. 

"Niall." - Liam whispers, closing his eyes and thanking God for his smart Irish friend. He couldn't even notice the moment when the boy unarmed the weapon as he grabbed it from the guard's hand.

Yaser is frozen at the spot behind Zayn, his hand still reaching out from when he tried to stop his son. His eyes are wide and bloodshot, his face is pale and the fear is written all over it. 

"What were you thinking." - Liam whispers to Zayn softly. The boy continues to shake in front of him, tears sliding down his face and cheeks. For one moment - the world stopped spinning for Liam. For one, tiny second - he lost Zayn. "God, Zayn, what were you thinking-"

"It would be easier." - The boy sobs quietly. "To-To take my own life than kill you."

Liam lets out a whimper and hangs his head low, pain eating his soul. His breathing is still ragged, his chest is still hurting. He was about to lose _him._ Zayn was going to kill himself for Liam.

"God." - He whispers shakily, eyes squeezed shut as he tried to stop the tears from flowing down. It doesn't work, because he can feel the hot tears sliding down his face.

"I am s-sorry." - The boy in front of him sobs.

"Get up, Zayn." - The voice behind Zayn orders. But it's not the cold, emotionless tone that they've heard all the times before. It's careful, quiet one. Yaser finally forces himself to take a few steps forward and places a hand on Zayn's trembling shoulder. "Stand up, son."

Zayn lifts his head from his hands and suddenly, Liam is scared, because _Lord,_ never has he ever seen such a pure anger painted on the boy's beautiful face. His eyes are dark, lips pressed in thin line. Liam is scared because this is not his Zayn. He has never seen this person before. 

"You are a monster." - Zayn spits before turning his head up to face his father. 

"Son-"

"You are a monster!" - He bawls before jolting up to his feet and clasping his hands around Yaser's throat. The man's eyes grow wide as he stumbles back and tries to free himself, but Zayn's grip is too strong. Liam moves forward, but once again, his tied limbs stop him, so he watches with horror how Zayn pushes his father into the wall and squeezes his throat harshly.

"Z-Zayn-" - He chokes, hands curling around the boys wrists. 

"You piece of shit." - Zayn spits, his eyes are wide and he looks _maniacal._ He puts his forehead against his father's and lets out a hysterical laugh. "I will fucking kill you. You bloody psychopath, a fucking murderer."

"Son-" - Yaser looks at his son terrified. 

"Zee.." - Liam tries, but his voice barely reaches Zayn. Liam is sure the boy has lost his mind, and he doubts Yaser will make it out alive of his grasp.

"I am not your son." - Zayn shakes his head, his lips still stretched in scary smile. "Do you know who I am? I am the person that will end you pathetic life."

"Baby." - Liam pleads, his voice breaking. " _Please, stop._ "

"I am the person who will snap your neck, will choke you to death, who will rip your heart and make you eat it, piece by piece. I will tear off your limbs, I will cut out your eyes. I will make sure you get mad the same way I did because of you." - Zayn hisses. Yaser's face grows paler than before, his eyes bulge as he struggles to breath. 

"Help." - He whispers and that's when Liam notices the small microphone secured on his suit. "H-Help-"

"Shut up!" - Zayn pushes him, Yaser's head meeting the wall painfully.

"Zayn, you need to stop!" - Liam begs. "Please, his people-"

"I don't fucking care!" - Zayn shouts, his eyes never leaving Yaser's face. "Can't you see, Liam, this is what he wanted. He wanted me to go fucking nuts, so here it is, father." - He spits the last word. "Let the boys go, Yaser. Let them go."

But then Liam sees two men charging into the room, holding their guns upwards and he knows this is not a reason to be happy, but _God, he feels relieved._ They point the guns at Zayn, whose hands are still gripping Yaser's throat harshly. The man looks at his guards and then his eyes land on Liam.

"F-Free them." - He struggles to choke. "Free all of them."

One of the guards approach Liam and bow down to free his hands from ties. And that's when Liam notices. _His hands._ The familiar tattoos tracing the guard's hands and fingers. He wants to scream from relief, but manages to stop himself in time. The man kneels in front of him, untying the ropes on his feet.

"You liked Nialler's trick, didn't ya?" - Green eyes flash at Liam as the boy whispers under his breath. 

"H-How-"

"Shh." - The familiar deep voice sends shivers down his spine. "We've got you. Police is coming. Niall sent out the coordinates of Malik's drug-stores. It's over."

Liam's eyes are still glued at Zayn. He finally feels the blood returning to his hands and feet and he stands up shakily. One of the guards is still pointing the gun at Zayn, waiting for the next order.

"Z-Zayn, he's free." - Yaser whispers, as he tries to inhale somehow. "He can go-"

"I am still going to kill you, father." - Zayn smirks at Yaser. His grip grows stronger, Liam can tell by the way Yaser's lips turn the light shade of blue and his eyes grow even wider. 

"Haz-" - Liam mouths at his friend, begging to let him do something. Let Liam stop Zayn from murdering his father. Harry turns his head at another guard an nods to him.

"Well, fuck." - He mumbles then and looks at Liam. "I'm sure he's gonna hate me for this."

Liam opens his mouth to say something, but the guard near Zayn steps forward suddenly, twists the gun in his hands and hits the back of Zayn's head harshly with an edge. Liam's eyes go wide and he charges forward just in time to catch the boy before he hits the floor. He curls his arms around Zayn's body and goes down with him, his knees meeting the ground painfully. He holds Zayn closer to himself, burying the boy's face in his chest.

"It's okay." - He whispers, even though he realizes Zayn can't hear him now. "It's okay, I've got you. It's over."

"Oops." - He hears Louis' voice. He tugs the mask away from his face and shakes his head, brown hair falling down on his piercing blue eyes.

"Hi." - Harry smiles at his boyfriend. 

"What-What is going on?!" - Yaser finally catches his breath and stares at the boys in front of him bewildered.

"Oh, hi, Mr. Malik." - Louis turns around to face the man. "Your party is over, lad. We've been planning it for so long. Our friend, one of the best hackers in the world, tracked all of your stupid, secret spots and sent them to police last night. Then, my strong boyfriend right here-" - He points at Harry. "Knocked your men out with his bare hands. Then we stole their clothes and yeah- here we are. Oh, and, judging by the sirens approaching us from the outside - so are the police."

Yaser's face grows red from anger. He growls and charges towards Louis, only to be met with Harry's furious gaze and freeze at spot. He looks at Liam then, who's still on his knees with Zayn in his lap. 

"You piece of garbage." - Yaser's lips twist from fury. "I will kill you!"

"No, you will not." - Louis smiles. "At least not in the next 80 years, which you 're gonna spend in prison."

In a second, the room fills up with policemen, pointing guns at Yaser and ordering for him to lift his hands and get on the knees. The man obeys, knowing he has no other way, his eyes still glued at Liam.

But Liam doesn't care. He can't. He traces Zayn's cheek with his thumb gently, stares at the way the boy's thick eyelashes leave shadows on his face and smiles. 

"It's over, baby." - He whispers, slightly rocking back and forth with the love of his life in his arms. "It's over, and everything is only starting. You will be okay, I promise you."

He knows it's not that easy. He knows Zayn will probably need years of professional help to get over everything. But this is only a beginning of everything. They've still got time.


	16. Chapter 16

_The darkness is falling on my eyelids like a heavy weight. I'm cold. I can't feel my body, I can't move my fingers. Something is pushing down my chest. I want to break free from the strong grip of darkness, but I can't. I think I don't remember how to breath. Do I need to breath? Maybe I am dead. Maybe my lungs don't need oxygen anymore. Maybe I am free._

_"Open your eyes." - I hear a soft, quiet voice coming from the deepest corners of my mind. "Come back."_

_The voice makes me want to feel something. It makes me want to not be dead. I want to be alive._

_"Baby. You need to open your eyes."_

_I want to be alive._

_"Come back. Come back, you're all I need."_

_I WANT TO BE ALIVE!_

___

Liam traces the bloodied knuckles that belong to Zayn. He's sitting beside the hospital bed, has been sitting there for 17 hours. He lifts the boy's hand to his lips places a soft kiss on his fingers. There's a bandage on Zayn's forehead, tubes are going in and out from his body, the only sound filling up the room is the beeping of the heart monitor. Liam's been repeating the mantra of _he will be okay_ since he got into the hospital with Zayn in his arms.

Suddenly, he spots the light movement of the boy's eyelids. Liam shifts closer and places a hand on Zayn's bruised cheek.

"Zee?" - He whispers shakily.

The boy's eyebrows knit together and he lets out a quiet whine.

"Hey, hey." - Liam breaths, relief washing over his body. "It's okay. Wake up, I'm here."

The long, thick eyelashes disconnect and reveal Zayn's honey-colored orbs. He blinks for a moment, trying to get rid of blur and finally locks his gaze with Liam. The smile stretches on Liam's face.

"Hey, sleepy." - He says softly. 

"Li? Where-What happened?" - Zayn says, his voice hoarse and barely reaching Liam.

"We're okay. We're in hospital, but we're okay."

"Where's my-Yaser? He-" - Zayn looks lost, he stares up at Liam with sad eyes.

"Police's got him." - Liam answers. "Niall found all of his drug-spots, that genius." - He chuckles and shakes his head. Zayn is still looking up him with a confused expression.

"I was going to kill him." - He whispers. Liam finds it hard to breath suddenly. "How-Why didn't I kill him?"

Liam swallows hardly and tries to smile down at Zayn.

"You were furious. You were out of your mind and we had to-you would kill him, so-"

"Liam." - Zayn cuts his rumbling off. "Why didn't I kill him?"

"We had to knock you out." - Liam admits quietly. "Louis, he hit you with a gun and knocked you out. I am really sorry we had to-"

"I needed to kill him." - Zayn whispers, tearing his gaze off of Liam and staring down at his hands. "I needed to end this."

"It's ended, Zee. He's gonna rot in jail. He's one of the biggest drug-dealers in the world-"

"I needed to kill him with my hands. I needed to-I need to end his life." - Zayn mumbles. Liam realizes Zayn isn't actually talking to him. He probably doesn't even hear Liam.

"Baby-"

"He forced me to point a gun at you." - Zayn continues. "I-I nearly killed you, I nearly killed myself. I had to kill him."

"Zayn." - Liam pleads shakily. "You're scaring me."

"You stopped me." - Zayn lifts his eyes suddenly. They are full of anger, fury and hate. Liam moves away slightly, his heart beating like a hammer.

"Zayn, you need to calm down. You're on medicine right now-"

"You stopped me!" - Zayn yells, his voice breaking at the end. "And now I will never be able to kill him! I will never avenge my mom, I will never make him pay for everything he's done!

"He will spend his life behind the cell bars-"

"But he will still be alive!" - Tears slide down the boy's cheeks. The heart monitor starts beeping frantically, the loud sound echoing through the room.

"I am sorry." - Liam whispers shakily. "I just-I wanted to protect you. I am sorry."

Zayn stares at him with glossy eyes, breathing heavily, his body trembling from emotions. He swallows hardly and closes his eyes, trying to catch his breath.

"It doesn't matter anymore." - He whispers and shakes his head. "It's-It's fucking over."

"Zee,-"

"Come here." - The boy pleads quietly. "Just-Come here."

And that's all Liam needs to hear. Instantly, he crawls under the covers beside Zayn and wraps his strong arms around the boy's thin body. Zayn hides his face in the boy's chest and sniffs quietly. 

"My head hurts." - He mumbles, his voice muffled with the fabric of Liam's hoodie.

"Go to sleep." - Liam whispers, placing the kiss in Zayn's dark hair. "I've got you, baby."

__


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut warning,lol

"You think he'll ever be okay?" - Harry asks quietly, his voice hushed and deep.

Liam looks at Zayn's sleeping figure on the bed, with thick blanket covering his shivering body. They are sitting on the floor beside the bed, listening to the boy's slow breaths. It's been a week since the doctors released Zayn from the hospital, a week since Yaser got caught. Liam exhales shakily and averts his gaze, looking directly at Harry, who's sitting in front of him with his legs crossed.

"I don't know." - He answers honestly. He doesn't know.

Zayn is quiet. He has always been quiet, but not this much. Liam knows he's waiting for his father's trial, he knows how anxiety eats the boy alive. But he can't provide any kind of protection, he can't help Zayn. No matter how hard he wants and tries. He can't save the boy from his own mind and fears.

"He's got you, right?" - Harry shrugs. 

"Maybe that's not enough, Haz." - Liam whispers. "Maybe I'm not enough."

"Stop the nonsense." - The curly boy knits his brows together. "It will be alright. Time is all he needs right now."

"Yeah." - Liam rasps. "Yeah, I know."

Harry leaves soon after the conversation, promising to come back tomorrow after Louis' shift. Liam flashes him a smile and nods. He knows Harry will be back. He knows he is not alone, but does Zayn know that? He strides slowly towards Zayn's bedroom and sits down on the bed. 

It's dark. Too dark, even for the night. Maybe it's because his chest feels heavy from the feelings gathered up in it. Maybe because his head hurts from all the thoughts. Liam sighs and runs a hand over his face. Everything is screwed up. Shit is too complicated and he doubts they have enough powers left to deal with it. He hears shuffling behind his back, so he turns his head around quickly to look down at sleeping Zayn.

But he is not sleeping.

Instead, Zayn's eyes are opened and looking at Liam and even through the blinding darkness Liam can see the light that Zayn's eyes radiate. He opens his mouth to say something, but his mind is blank. What could he possibly say right now? When their souls are too bare to lie about being okay, and their hearts are too afraid to hear the truth. Corners of Zayn's lips raise weakly and he reaches a hand towards Liam. Liam doesn't hesitate to interlace his fingers with Zayn's warm ones. He knows it's a silent invitation and gets under the covers beside Zayn. His strong arms lock around the boy's thin frame and Liam lets himself bury his nose in Zayn's hair.

"You are." - Zayn whispers suddenly, his voice barely reaching Liam. "Enough, I mean. You are more than enough."

Liam's heart strings. He holds the boy closer to his chest and inhales his smell, the one that spins his head and makes his knees go weak. The one that keeps him up at nights and gives the reason to get up from the bed in the mornings.

"We will be okay, Leeyum." - Zayn continues. "As long as you're with me."

"I know." - Liam breathes. 

"From dusk till dawn, yeah?" - The boy whispers shakily. Liam feels the shivers running down his spine.

_"From dusk till dawn, babe."_

__

Liam opens his eyes, only to be met with blinding light coming from the window. He lifts his head and sees the empty spot beside his bed. His heart starts racing like crazy, he jumps up from the bed and bolts out of the room, ignoring the morning dizziness in his mind. 

_He's gone. He's gone. He left. What if he's in a danger? What if he needs help? What if-_

His thoughts get caught off when he spots the familiar figure sitting on the couch with a cigarette between his fingers. Liam lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding and lets his knees hit the floor painfully. The relief washes over his body and suddenly his heart knows how to function once again. 

The noise startles Zayn. He flies up from the couch and looks around. Instantly, concern fills up his eyes.

"Leeyum?!" - He gasps and appears near Liam in a second, his hands cupping the boy's cheeks. "Hey, hey, what's wrong?!"

"Nothing." - Liam shakes his head and smiles weakly. "Nothing, I-sorry, I'm fine."

"You-"

"I'm fine, Zee." - Liam whispers. He gets up on his feet and helps Zayn up. The boy is still looking at him concerned. "Just got overwhelmed, I guess."

"Slept well?" - Zayn asks, his voice calmer than before.

"Yeah. 'M gotta go brush my teeth."

Liam shuts the bathroom door behind his back and exhales deeply. _You need to calm the fuck down. He's okay. You're okay. Everything is fine._ He keeps repeating his mantra as he brushes his teeth and washes his face. 

He's about to wipe his hands when suddenly the bathroom door bursts open and wide-eyes Zayn bolts into the room. Liam's breath hitches and he tries to ask the usual _"what's wrong?"_ but his words get stuck in his throat.

Zayn pushes him towards the wall, his back hitting the bathroom tiles harshly. Liam lets out a hiss and tries to move away, but fails when Zayn's lips pin him in the place. The warm feeling washes over his body. His head spins, the world around blurs as Zayn pushes his tongue between Liam's lips. He can't stop a quiet whimper escaping his lungs, his hands curl around Zayn's neck and he tugs him even closer, deepening the kiss. He feels the taste of nicotine and mint on Zayn's lips and _God, that's all he needs to taste for the rest of his life._

"I need you." - Zayn whispers when he pulls away for a moment. He's looking at Liam wildly. His pupils are dilated, the obvious indicator of lust shining in his eyes. Liam tries to steady his breathing, but fails, because his heart is beating like a psycho. "God, Liam, I fucking need you so much."

Zayn grabs his hand suddenly and drags him out of the bathroom, leading Liam towards the bedroom. Liam's feet are moving on their own, his mind is blank and empty. Zayn pushes him down on the bed and hovers above him, his face inches away from Liam's. He pushes himself in between Liam's legs and places his hands beside the boy's head. 

Liam stares up at him, his eyes wide and wild. He has never seen this side of Zayn before and _wow, he adores it._

"Say it." - He whispers, eyes hungrily staring up at Zayn. 

"Please." - Zayn begs desperately, lowering his head enough to let his hot breath tickle Liam's skin.

"Say it." - Liam repeats.

"Fuck me, Leeyum."

 _Boom._

Liam can't control his body anymore. He sits up slightly, only to push Zayn down on the mattress and pin him into the place with his hands. He smashes lis lips at Zayn's, their tongues moving in unison. He presses his lips harder and swirls his tongue around Zayn's, letting out a quiet gasp when the boy starts moving his tongue against Liam's. He runs his fingers through Zayn's long, dark hair and tugs it as he pushes his knee between the olive skinned boy's thighs. He pulls away only for a moment, giving Zayn a chance to get rid of his joggers and a t-shirt, while Liam throws away his boxers and stares down at the boy underneath him.

"Are you sure?" - He asks shakily, scared to hear an answer. 

"Abso-fucking-lutely."

Liam lets out a quiet growl and forces himself to not kiss Zayn again.

"Lube?"

"Upper drawer."

Liam obeys, grabbing the small bottle from the drawer and shutting it loudly. 

"I-"

"No need to open me up, Leeyum. Already worked on that this morning." - Zayn smirks.

Once again, Liam doesn't know how to breathe.

“Spread your legs apart for me, babe.” - He whispers. And Zayn does. He is totally at Liam’s disposal now, fingers digging into the soft fabric of mattress, dark curls falling down his eyes, red, wet lips gaping up at Liam. Liam wants to stare at the state that Zayn is forever. But the twitch of his dick and the hurricane in his stomach order him to move. He runs his fingers over the boy's thighs, causing him to lets out a shaky whimper and starts placing kisses on Zayn's chest and neck. Sucking the tanned skin, leaving purple bruises of pleasure on him like on a canva. 

"Touch me." - Zayn moans, his hand moving towards his dick, pleading voice barely reaching Liam's hearing. " _Please,_ I-"

"You’re not allowed to touch yourself." - Liam orders darkly, his mind going completely blank from the way Zayn's back arches when he touches the boy's thighs. Something takes over him, something powerful and dark. And he lets himself get lost in the action, letting out his undisclosed, deepest desires.

"Yes." - Zayn whimpers. "Yes, please, just-"

"Good boy. So beautiful." - Liam whispers. "Begging for it. Tell me how bad do you want me to fuck you, babe?” - he asks, taunting the boy even more.

"Need you. Fucking hell-" - Zayn groans. "So fucking much."

Instantly, Liam wets his fingers with a slimy liquid, feeling cold drips on his hand. He slides a hand underneath the boy's body and gently pushes his fingers inside. His finger enters him slowly and Zayn lets out a shaky whine instantly, his body tensing from pleasure and pain. Liam moves his finger around slightly, the pushes another one in. Then another. He fucks him so slowly with his fingers, he has three now, getting them in and out, smartly avoiding Zayn’s prostate. Every time he feels Zayn clench and moan he stops for a moment, letting him relax again, and then continues his ministrations. He knows he is sweetly torturing the boy, but he loves it. He likes seeing him submit, moan and beg for him to just fuck him. He is so hard too, but he wants to ignore it, concentrated on making Zayn feel good. 

_"Please."_ \- Zayn begs. "Want you."

And then he can't help it. Liam slides his fingers out and rubs the head of his cock a few times over Zayn’s hole teasing the man under him, until he moans. And then, unable to control himself anymore, he gives Zayn what he is desperately begging for.

Liam knows he led Zayn to the brink of madness with his teasing, he knows that he is not going to last too long, that’s why he goes slow. Both boys moan at the pleasure. Liam grips the edge of the bed, making his knuckles go ghostly white. Zayn grips his hips so tight he for sure is already forming bruises on Liam skin, but he can't care less, for the boy is finally fucking him, building a rhythm that is already going fast, deep and wild.

"Tell me when you feel close.” - Liam whispers against Zayn's ear and all the other boy can do is moan loudly and back his hips to meet Liam’s thrusts. 

"Shit, Fuck. Gonna- it's close-" - Zayn moans, but Liam quickly grabs the base of his dick in his hand, stopping him from reaching his high before he allows it.

“Not yet, babe.” - He says while repeatedly hitting Zayn’s prostate dead on, making of him a complete mess in his hands. "Not until I let you."

The boy shakes underneath him, his body jerking from Liam's touches. Liam presses a hungry kiss on the boy's lips, earning a quiet moan as a response. He feels his own dick getting ready to explode from only the sight of the boy under his body, so he submits to his fate. He feels Zayn's body going slack underneath him as he pushes further and his body gets electrifying jabs of pleasure. Liam lights the grip on the base of Zayn's dick and gently rubs under his head.

"Come for me, love." - He growls as he lets himself go wild too.

His dick twitches and squirts long stripes of cum, his body trembling and convulsing. The Earth stutters on its axis, the world blurs around the edges. He pushes and pushes until trails of fire fill up his abdomen and shockwaves of lust cut his body. He lets out loud, shaky moans and finally everything cuts to the white noise. 

Liam pulls out and drops on the bed beside Zayn, his heart pumping psychotically. He tries to catch his breath, inhaling big amount of oxygen which only causes his head to spin even harder. He turns his head to the side to look at Zayn, who's gasping for a breath like him with his body shaking. Liam blinks away the blur and stares at the way Zayn tries to control his breathing.

"L-Look at me." - He whispers, pleads even. He needs to make sure Zayn is okay. The boy blinks several times, but then slowly turns his head to meet Liam's eyes. "Okay?"

Zayn nods, not trusting his voice yet. They are sprawled on the bed, not giving a damn about anything around them. Liam finally manages to steady his ragged breathing and gulps.

"Was I too-"

"Perfect, angel." - Zayn cuts him off.

Liam smirks at the nickname that Zayn gave him even before he knew it was Liam under the mask all those months ago and shakes his head. _Just how fast the night changes._

Zayn turns on his side, his honey-colored orbs staring right at Liam. Liam could stare at his long, thick eyelashes forever and never grow tired of the sight. Zayn shifts closer, their bare skins touching slightly.

"That was-"

"I love you." - It's Liam's turn to cut the boy off.

Zayn laughs and buries his face in Liam's chest.

"I love you too, angel."

After a moment, Liam lets the sleep take over his mind then, not caring about sheets or anything else in the world except the boy in his arms and his thoughts. And yes,  
_everything is going to be okay._


	18. Chapter 18

"Zee?"

Liam nudges the boy's shoulder weakly in attempt to gain his attention. Zayn lets out a puff of smoke and looks at him. They are sitting on the balcony, legs dangling from the railing. Sharing silence has become something too familiar to them, none of them complained. But Liam needs to check on Zayn from time to time, ask him how he is feeling. He can't let the boy get trapped in his own mind.

"You okay?" - He asks quietly. Through the sound of wind and traffic underneath them - Zayn hears him. Or maybe reads his lips. 

"Yeah." - He nods and smiles at Liam. "Just, thinking."

"About?"

"You know. Trial."

And yeah, Liam knows. He knows, because Yaser's trial is tomorrow. The man will get locked up, that is for sure. But money can buy anything these days - even freedom. Even for a monster like him. 

"It's gonna be over soon." - Liam assures Zayn (or himself). And Zayn is about to say something back when they hear a knock on the door. Zayn's eyes go wide, it became some kind of reflex for them - to get scared by the smallest details of every day life, like knocks on the door or flicking lights. Liam swallows hardly and collects himself, striding out of the balcony towards the door.

It could be anyone, really. Niall, with the bag full of alcohol and a grin plastered on his face. Harry and Louis, (or _Larry_ , as Zayn calls them) with their fingers interlaced and cheeks blushing. It could be the next-door neighbor, complaining about the lack of electricity last night.

But it's none of the above. The door reveals a young woman with a child clutching her hand. Liam blinks at the person in front of him, the way her dark hair falls on her slim shoulders, the way her plump lips are trapped between her teeth from nervousness. He stares at the tiny girl near her, deciding it's the woman's daughter from the way her eyes flicked the same way. The woman tries to smile at Liam, but fails.

"Hello." - She says then. Her voice is smooth, quiet and high-pitched at the same time. Something in her accent seems familiar. "I'm looking for Zayn?"

The fire lights up in Liam's chest. His brows knit together and he clears his throat before speaking up.

"And who are you?"

"I'm-"

 _"Liam?"_ \- The small voice behind Liam calls. He swirls around in a second, only to be met with Zayn's shocked expression. The boy's mouth is slack, his eyes are wide open as he leans on the wall with the back and slides down to the floor.

Liam darts towards him, falling on his knees, one hand gently touching Zayn's shoulder.

"Babe?" - He calls. "Zayn, what's wrong? Come on, breathe with me."

The boy shakes his head, eyes never leaving the woman behind Liam's back, who's staring worried at the scene in front of him. 

"Zee, look at me. You're okay, yeah?" - Liam cups Zayn's cheeks, forcing to look him in the eyes. "Just breathe."

"Is he okay?" - The woman asks with her voice full of concern. Liam is about to kick her out of the house for causing this, but Zayn lifts himself on shaky legs and starts walking towards the door. He stops in front of the woman, his eyes eating her alive.

"Zayn?" - Liam asks, but seems like the boy has blocked out everything except the person in front of him.

The woman is staring at Zayn. Her eyes are full of gentleness and love, and Liam feels uneasy because he still has no idea who this is. But then, Zayn opens his arms and locks the woman in his embrace, burying his nose in her hair.

"Safaa." - He whispers.

And Liam finally gets it.

___

They are sitting in the living room, tea getting cold on the table. Zayn is still eating his sister with his eyes as she talks. Liam feels stupid, because he's seen Zayn and Yaser too many times not to recognize the familiar Malik genes in Safaa. He's smiling at her, as she goes on, talking about her life.

"-And then I saw the news. They said our father's been caught and my first instinct was to find Zayn. I've been looking for weeks, and then finally managed to gather the needed information from Harry." - She says. She talks fast, not like Zayn. "I've been telling Tricia about her uncle Zayn for so long and finally - she can meet him. Right, baby?"

The tiny girl blinks her big, doe eyes (something she shares with Zayn) at her uncle and her lips stretch in smile.

" 'Sayn!" - She giggles.

Safaa chuckles and shakes her head.

"Always her trouble with pronouncing _Z._ "

"She's so beautiful." - Zayn says suddenly. It's the first thing he's said since they've started talking. He traces the girl's cheek with his thumb and gulps. "Saf, she's-she's so beautiful."

"Thanks." - The girl nods. "You're pretty."

Zayn blushes and looks away. Liam's heart melts instantly, because he's never seen Zayn with kids and suddenly he feels warm, butterflies spreading in his stomach once again. He tries to hide his smile and not let his fondness take over him. 

"Zaynie." - Safaa flashes her deep, brown eyes at her brother. "How are you?"

The room drowns in complete silence as everyone waits for Zayn's answer. Liam notices that even Tricia feels the tension in the room rising, from the way her brows furrow and she gapes at her uncle. Zayn swallows and shrugs weakly.

"Okay." - He mumbles. "We're-We're okay."

 _We._ Warmth washes over Liam because there's _we_ now. There's Liam and Zayn, helping and pulling each-other out of the mess all the time. 

"Yeah." - Safaa nods and smiles, glancing at Liam. "You're okay, Zaynie. You really are."

__

For the first time in years Zayn lets someone, who isn't Liam, sleep in his bed. Someone, who's a little girl with big, brown eyes and even bigger heart. Safaa places one small kiss on the top of Tricia's head and walks out of the room, leaving the sleeping child curled up under the pile of blankets. Liam and Zayn are sitting on the couch with their fingers interlaced, because that's how it is supposed to be. 

Safaa sits on the couch beside them and sighs.

"She found your bed very comfortable." - She mumbles.

"Like you did?" - Zayn asks quietly.

Safaa chuckles and shakes her head.

"Yeah, exactly. I was hiding in Zayn's bed from the night-monsters, that were hiding in my closet." - She tells Liam. 

"And the real-life monsters, too." - Zayn adds. 

Safaa's eyes drop to the floor, sadness taking over her features.

"I can't believe it, you know. It's finally over. I mean-I knew it would end one day. Our father is a monster, he spent too much time walking around as a free man. But still.. It feels surreal."

Suddenly, Liam feels like he's interrupting something. Something that has been going on for years, the shared bond between Malik siblings that have finally reunited. So he gets up on his feet and clears his throat.

"I'm gonna go get you a pillow and a blanket, yeah?" - He asks Safaa and scratches his neck awkwardly.

"Sure. Thanks, Liam." - She flashes him a warm smile. He squeezes Zayn's hand once more before letting go and striding towards his room. 

He shuts the door behind his back and breathes out shakily. His emotions are too heavy and hard for handling at the moment, so he decides to hide them in the far corner of his mind and deal with them later. He's about to walk towards the bed when something strange catches his eyes and he freezes on the spot.

_He can't breath._ The air is too heavy and he can't breath. He wants to move, wants to take a step but he can't, his muscles are giving up on him and there's nothing he can do to prevent it. Liam opens his mouth, tries to swallow some air but fails miserably. The only thing he manages to do is call out a quiet _Zayn_ into the air. 

But it's enough, because after a second, the door flies open and a familiar silhouette appears beside him with a concerned expression.

"Lee?!" - Zayn asks and cups the boy's cheeks, his eyes examining Liam's body for signs of harm, but there's nothing he can find. "Talk with me. What's wrong?!"

Liam points his shaky finger towards the bed, his vocal chords still too weak to function. Zayn follows the direction he's pointing at. Liam sees how the boy's knees start to shake as he finally sees _it._ Zayn's breath hitches and he stops himself from falling down to the ground by clutching on Liam's forearm. 

There it is.

 _A blue teddy bear._ Resting up against Liam's pillow, it's head turned to the side slightly, adding creepiness to the whole scene.

"It's-It's probably Tricia's toy." - Liam finally forces himself to whisper as he sees Zayn's face growing pale. "I-I'm sure it's nothing, just a stupid coincidence-"

" _Liam!_ " - A familiar, deep voice calls from the hallway, followed by the sound of the front door shutting. Liam swirls around and is suddenly met with messy curls, wide eyes, pale face and tear-stained cheeks. 

"Harry?" - Safaa's confused voice rings in the air as she rises from the couch.

"Haz-?" - Liam's voice cracks at the end.

"He's gone." - Harry says between his sobs. "Liam, Yaser's gone. He-He escaped the fucking prison. _He's got Lou, Liam._ " - Harry's voice breaks. "He's got my Lou."

The world crashes on his shoulders suddenly, and Liam wants to scream and storm everything around him. He turns his head to catch Zayn's eyes, who's still staring at the blue teddy bear and then he bolts forward just in time to catch the boy and prevent his body from colliding with the cold floor.

"He has my Lou." - Harry continues to whisper, hands tugging on his curls as he slides down the wall. "He's got my Louis."


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw for violence

One hour, 26 minutes, 39 seconds. The exact time that has passed until, finally, the phone ring filled up the house. Seven words were dictated from the other side of the phone before the line went dead.

_The attic of "Garrison's pub." 2 hours._

Liam runs a hand over his face and lets out a shaky breath. He is sitting on the couch, beside Safaa, who has Tricia in her lap. Niall is pacing in the room, biting down on his nails anxiously, while Harry tries to muffle his sobs with a sleeve of his hoodie. And Zayn-

Zayn has locked up in his room 20 minutes ago, with no sounds escaping. Liam has already thought about breaking it down, but Safaa simply shook her head and told him to wait. So he did. And he is still waiting, even though the time is passing and Harry's sobs are getting louder and harder to bite down. 

"That's it." - Niall says suddenly, breaking the silence that has swallowed all of them. He walks towards Liam, fury written all over his face. 

"Niall-"

"No, Liam. We don't have enough time. He has Louis and Lord knows what he's going to do with him." - Niall hisses. "We don't have time to just sit and wait until he collects himself and gets ready face the reality."

"We need to-"

"We need to do something!" - Niall shouts. "Find a way, a fucking solution, yeah?!"

"What if he kills him?" - Harry whimpers and tugs at his curls. 

"He won't kill him, Harry." - Liam stands up from the couch and approaches Niall, his face inches away from the blonde boy's. "What do you suggest, huh? Come on then, you're the fucking genius of the clique, think of something!"

"We need to tell someone. We need help! Because you-" - Niall puts a finger on Liam's chest. "Because you are too fucking delusional to see the shit that we're in! We need to call police!"

"You call police and Yaser blows Tommo's brains the second he hears the sirens." - The voice behind their backs responds,causing them to turn around quickly.

Zayn is standing the doorway leading to his room with an expressionless face. He has a backpack hanging from his shoulders, and he is holding some strangely shaped bag in his gloved hands.

"Zayn,mate-" - Niall's tone gets softer. He takes a step towards the boy. "We're running out of time."

But Zayn doesn't seem to hear his friend's voice. He shrugs off his backpack and throws it directly at Liam. The other boy catches it with wide eyes and stares down at the bag.

"There are three guns and one revolver in the bag." - Zayn says with the stern voice,ignoring Harry's breath hitching loudly. "The revolver is for you, Safaa. You take Tricia and go to the _Lion's Hotel_ near the Opera. Tell them that you have the room reservation under the name Brannan. Lock up and don't let anyone in 'till the dawn. At exactly 4 a.m. you will call police and tell them to come to the "Garrison's pub."

"Zayn-" - Safaa tries to protest, but her brother cuts her off. 

"Niall, you go to your office and find out the easiest way to get into the Pub's security system without involving the owner. Then, you turn off the cameras, especially near the entrance, and unlock the automatic doors. When you're done, you drive to the backyard of the Pub and wait. Meanwhile-" - Zayn strides towards the Harry, who's sitting on the floor near Liam and is staring up at him with wide eyes and lips parted. Zayn grabs the boy by his shoulders and pulls him up on his feet. Harry stumbles, but manages to steady himself. Zayn pulls out the gun from the bag that Liam is still holding and pushes it into Harry's hands.

"No-" - Harry sobs, but he too gets cut off.

"Harry, you are going to wait for Niall to do his job and arrive at Pub. You will meet him there and both of you are going to guard the doors from the outside. You will not let anyone in and out until the police comes. Am I clear?"

The room drowns in silence. 

Liam is trying it hard to breath properly and not crumple down on the floor in front of anyone. He is still clutching the bag near his chest, even though he knows it's full of guns. Harry is staring down at the gun in his trembling hands. He is shaking his head, his soft curls falling down his face. Niall is gaping at Zayn as if his own vocal chords betrayed him. 

Zayn's face hasn't shown any sort of emotion since he has stepped out of his room. He looks collected, calm and emotionless. It scares Liam. It scares everyone.

"What about me?" - Liam finally manages to whisper shakily. Zayn turns his head to face him and, _God,_ his honey-colored eyes have never looked so cold and distant. The raven-haired boy pulls out two guns, handing one to Liam. He takes it with shaking hands and gulps. Zayn throws the bag over his shoulder and blinks at Liam.

"You are coming with me."

"What-What are you going to do?" - Niall dares to ask.

Zayn is still staring at Liam, eating him alive with his eyes when the words leave his mouth.

"I am going to kill my father."

__

 

His heart is racing like he's been running for the last couple of hours. His head feels heavy and he can feel the drops of sweat sliding down his forehead. The hood draped over his head doesn't provide any kind of protection. The gun he is gripping in his hands is shaking along with his limbs. He tries to breath as his back meets the wall, tries to collect himself.

"Come on." - He breathes to himself quietly, making sure the silhouette beside him can't hear his words. "Fucking breath." 

"Hey." - A hand lands on his shoulder, causing him to flinch and look up. He is met with familiar, soft eyes and bushy eyebrows that are knitted together. "It's going to be okay, Liam. I'm here."

"Yeah." - Liam jerks a nod. "Yeah, that's what scares me the most."

"I will be fine." - Zayn squeezes his shoulder. "We will be fine."

Liam nods once again and before he can stop himself, he leans forwards and places a small kiss on top of Zayn's bitten lips. _The taste of your lips, one last time.._

"I love you, yeah?" - He breathes and presses his forehead at Zayn's. "With my whole fucking heart."

"I love you, too." - Zayn puts his hands on Liam's cheeks. "And I am sorry. I am sorry for the things you are going to see and hear."

"Okay." - Liam whispers. Something in Zayn's pocket beeps quietly.

"Niall has unlocked the door. The cameras are off. Ready, Liam?"

"No."

"In count of three, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"One."

_The first time he met Zayn he was wearing an oversized black hoodie and dark, skinny jeans. Liam was sure he had never seen anyone like him. Beauty, mystery and darkness - all combined in one. The second Zayn has opened the door for him was probably the moment he fell in love with the boy. The mornings always started with a smell of bitter coffee and acrylic paints. Zayn would wear nothing but his boxers and an oversized t-shirt (probably Liam's) while  
preparing a breakfast. Liam would stand in the doorway and simply stare, never getting enough of the sight. _

"Three."

_I love you._

Zayn kicks the door open, aiming the gun in front of him and tugs Liam inside. Instantly, they are met with complete darkness, which only proves that Niall has turned off the electricity in the Pub.

And it's quiet. Too quiet.

They run up the stairs leading to the attic, their hands never leaving each-other. Liam is following Zayn, who is holding the gun like a professional and suddenly Liam gets why Zayn hates his father. Because normal young boys don't know how to hold a gun or kill a man. But Zayn does. Liam wonders if he has ever killed anyone. If not, he probably will tonight.

The stop near the huge wooden door, an entrance of the attic. The boy easily removes the safety from his gun, with Liam repeating the same with much more trouble. Zayn points the barrel at his front and pushes the door open.

__

"Lou." - Liam breathes shakily.

The boy is sitting on the floor. His eyes are wide, cheeks stained with tear-paths. His lips are bitten raw, trembling and letting out ragged breaths. There is a man holding a knife near his throat, pushing it hardly enough to form a thin, red line on his skin. The strong fingers and pulling his hair roughly, holding his head upwards.

"Finally." - The deep voice hisses. Liam turns around quickly, still aiming his gun in front of him.

Yaser is standing on the opposite side of the room, his arms crossed on his chest as he smirks at the boys. He cocks his head to the side, face breaking in horrible, twisted grin.

"I see you've kept your toys, Zayn." - He says. He steps forwards, towards them and Liam grips the gun harder. "I remember that one. It was your Christmas present."

"Let him go." - Zayn snarls. "You want me, so here I am. Let Louis go."

"Oh, son." - Yaser stops in front of Zayn, still smiling at him. "It is not that easy. See, the whole country is out there, looking for me, trying to catch me and throw into the prison-"

"That's what you deserve." - Liam hisses. 

"And what do _you_ deserve?" - Yaser's face falls suddenly, smile disappearing, getting replaced by the rage and fury. "Riding off into the sunset? Living a long, healthy life with kids and families?!"

"You're a murderer." - Liam shakes his head.

"And how are you any different from me, Zayn?" - Yaser asks, staring down at his son. "Or did you forget what you used to do for me? Did you forget all those weekends spent at the backyard, digging graves for the corpses that we left behind? Tell me, son, did you forget what color were Mike Adams' brains when you blew them with that exact gun?!"

Liam feels like he is suffocating. The gun that he is holding trembles along with his hands, but he manages to still aim it at Yaser.

"You've made a monster." - Zayn whispers, not breaking an eye-contact with his father.

"I did." - Yaser nods. "Because that's what you are. Because that's what we do, Zayn. We kill."

"We kill." - Zayn repeats. 

"We are the same, son. We always have been the same."

Liam sees the way Zayn's Adam's apple pops as he swallows hardly. The boy raises his eyebrows and licks his lips.

"You and I were never the same, father." - He shakes his head. "Want to know why?"

Yaser nods and watches as his son approaches him and puts a gun against his forehead. 

"Because you never had enough guts to fight the monster that rages inside of you. But it doesn't matter. Because I will blow that monster's head right now."

"Do it then." - Yaser holds out a hand as the man that is holding Louis takes a step forward. But the man doesn't seem to notice the gesture, as he takes another step and that's when Liam spots a gun in his hand. He realizes that the man is walking towards him, aiming a gun at him. His fingers pull the trigger slightly. Liam closes his eyes, squeezes them shut and then-

The room fills up with the loud bang. Liam waits. He waits. And nothing comes.

He opens his eye, ready to face the death but faces the quiet opposite.

Zayn's eyes are still glued on his father's face, but his gun is aimed into the different direction. The smoke comes out from the end of the barrel and before Liam can think of anything, a loud thump on the other side of the room makes him realize that the man has been shot. 

No, to be more exact, Zayn has shot the man. Without even looking, Zayn shot the man with his own hands.

Louis lets out a quiet whimper and curls up on himself, shielding himself from everyone.

Liam blinks. He blinks again, trying to regain his composure, but fails. The gun falls down from his hands with the loud sound and he wishes he could follow it. Yaser's face breaks in grin as Zayn points the gun back at him.

"There he is. There is the monster I have created."

"And there is the monster that will destroy you." - Zayn replies calmly.

Another shot follows. The wall behind Yaser gets colored in red instantly as his body falls down to the ground, near Zayn's feet. The white suit that the man has been wearing gets painted in crimson and ruby, the combination of colors that Liam will never be able to forget. 

Liam falls down on his knees, staring at the lifeless form in front of him. He tries to rewind the last minutes, play them again in his head but they are a complete blur. He hears footsteps behind them, he hears how Zayn helps Louis up to his feet.

"You're okay." - Zayn whispers softly and runs a hand through the boy's hair. "We're here, you are okay."

"He's d-dead." - Louis whimpers, still chocked from the scene.

"He is." - Zayn nods. "We have to go. Police will be here in 7 minutes."

"How do you know the time-"

"I have planned every minute. We need exactly 2 minutes to get down and meet Harry and Niall and 3 minutes to drive away without anyone tracing us."

"God, you're scary." - Louis mumbles.

"Let's go, we have to hurry."

Liam gets dragged up from the floor and he follows Zayn, his head still buried in the mess that he has just witnessed. His legs kick the ground, but it doesn't reach his mind. He moves automatically, like a robot.

Finally, the fresh air hits his face. He hears Harry's sobs and Louis' quite murmurs as they embrace each-other in bone-crushing hug. He hears voices and hushed questions as they approach the car.

"We heard the shots." - Niall whispers as they sit in the car and Harry starts the engine. "What happened?! Liam, who fired the fucking gun?!"

"Zayn did." - Liam mumbles. He stares at Zayn, who is sitting beside him and blinking out from the window. "Zayn killed the men."

Zayn's eyes leave the window and meet Liam's for a second. Something stings inside of his chest, because for the first time, he sees _Yaser Malik_ in the eyes of the boy he loves so much. He lifts his trembling fingers to touch Zayn's cheek, but the boy flinches away from the touch.

"Drive, Haz. We have 29 seconds left." - Zayn says with a monotone voice.

Liam swallows hardly and closes his eyes, leaning his head backwards. Yaser Malik has died today. And so did Zayn Brannan.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the last chapter, friends. 
> 
> i love you all so much <3

"You haven't looked at me since we got home."

Zayn's quiet, sad voice snaps Liam from his staring competition with the wall in front of him. He's sitting on the couch, holding a bottle of beer in his hand. He knows Zayn is right. He hasn't looked or talked with the boy for hours, ever since they got back home. It's not that he doesn't want to talk to Zayn. He simply doesn't know how to start the conversation after everything he has witnessed. He clears his throat and glances at Zayn, who's sitting on the floor in front of him, legs crossed.

"I know." - Liam replies shakily.

"You hate me." - Zayn whispers and nods to himself. "I get it. You didn't deserve to go through this mess because of me."

"What-No. No, Zee. Hey." - Liam puts the beer on the coffee table and leans forward, arms resting on his knees, so he can look Zayn in the eyes. He lifts the boy's chin with his thumb gently. Zayn's doe-eyes are sad and full of pain, it breaks Liam's already shattered heart. "Of course I don't hate you, Zayn. I'm just-I'm confused. Confused and lost. What happened there-"

"What happened there was my fault." - Zayn cuts him off. "I shot my father and his guard. I did it because I'm a monster and I understand if you don't want to deal with me anymore. I can move out, you don't have to be dragged into this even further."

Liam sighs and runs a hand over his face.

"Come here." - He says softly. Zayn blinks at him confused, head tilted to the side slightly. "Come here, come to me."

Zayn gets up from the floor and slowly sits down beside Liam, scared not to touch the boy without his permission. Instantly, Liam locks his arms around Zayn's thin frame and buries him into his chest. He feels Zayn's hot breath hitting his neck as the boy exhales with a relief.

"I would never want you to leave. I can't manage without you, yeah?" - Liam whispers into the boy's raven-hair. Zayn nods softly, face still tucked into crook of Liam's neck. "I love you. Nothing is going to change that. All we need is time, everything will be okay."

"I'm a murderer." - Zayn whispers shakily, moving his face and hiding it in Liam's chest. "I'm just like him."

"You are not." - Liam holds him closer and shakes his head. "You are nothing like your father. You are kind and beautiful and gentle and everything he would never be."

"I'm so sorry." - The other boy says and Liam feels how his shirt gets wet from the boy's bitter tears. He pulls away slightly and puts his hands on both sides of Zayn's head, causing him to look up and face Liam. Gently, he wipes the tear paths with his fingers and smiles at the beautiful boy in front of him.

"Don't be sorry. I love you, Zayn Malik. Even more than I've loved Zayn Brannan."

Zayn chuckles at this. He sniffs quietly and shakes his head.

"I love you, too. So fucking much."

"Then stop talking and kiss me already."

Zayn does. The taste of salty tears and sweet hunger mixed together is the one he will never be able to forget. He kisses Liam like the whole world depends on it, like he's the only source of life left on this planet. He kisses Liam and his heart stops aching for a moment. He kisses Liam as if he's the cure of everything that is wrong with the world.

And Liam kisses him back, because how could he not kiss the boy he's been in love with for years. How could he not kiss his Zayn.

__

 

"I remember we used to sneak pizza boxes into our dorm back in Oxford Uni and hide our weed there." - Niall mumbles with a full mouth of pizza.

"Niall, we're never going to believe you went to Oxford." - Louis rolls his eyes and bites down his pizza. 

"But I did! I can show you pics and my diploma!"

"He really did, actually." - Harry agrees from where he's sitting beside Louis, arm draped over the smaller boy's shoulders.

"How do _you_ know that?" - Louis asks.

"I've met Nialler's mom back in Ireland when I was modeling for Vogue. " - Harry shrugs calmly. "She showed me his diplomas and stuff."

 _"You were modeling for Vogue?!"_ \- Louis shrieks and stares at Harry with wide eyes. Harry blinks back at him slowly.

"Yeah? Haven't I told you?"

"No?!" - The blue-eyed boy gasps. "So my boyfriend is a Vogue model and my friend is a fucking Oxford graduate. What about you two, huh?" - He nods towards Liam and Zayn, who are sitting on the couch next to him. 

"Liam used to be a superhero." - Zayn says.

"Still am!" - Liam exclaims. "I helped an old lady to cross the road last night."

"And I killed my dad, if that counts." - The raven-haired boy shrugs and bites down his pizza.

The room drowns in silence for the next couple of minutes.

"Well, I-I used to be in a school choir. I know how to play tambourine. There you go. I'm special, too." - Louis announces proudly and glances at his friends.

"Wow." - Niall lets out a fake gasps.

"That's amazing." - Harry smiles and kisses the top of his boyfriend's head. "You're so fucking special, love."

"That's right." - Louis nods with a satisfied smirk and looks at Harry. "Now hug me, Bella Hadid."

They continue to eat their pizza and talk about everything in the world. And you know what? They are okay. They are okay and they will always be okay, as long as they've got each-other. Nobody is going to drag them down because they are never alone, and that is enough.

Louis squeezes into Harry's chest as if the curly boy could shield him from the whole world. And yeah, actually he could. Harry can and will always protect Louis. 

Liam glances at Zayn beside him, the boy whose beauty still manages to spin the world around him. He stares at the way Zayn grins, with those white teeth and tongue poking slightly. And that's when he decides that he is happy. He is happy and he is not going to let anyone take that away from him.

And Niall-

Niall eats his fifth slice of pizza and thinks about a puppy he saw earlier, which reminded him of his grandmother. 

And they are okay, yeah?

_They are finally okay._


End file.
